


Ballad of Ella

by ArithanaAkeldama



Series: Watch_Dogs Fic :D [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, i am bad at tagging, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArithanaAkeldama/pseuds/ArithanaAkeldama
Summary: This is work of fiction!Every name is fictional!Thank you :3





	1. Not the best way to meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is work of fiction!  
> Every name is fictional!  
> Thank you :3

"My name is Ella, and this is my story"

Ella Hawkins is in club at bar counter talking with bartender named Felix, joking together. Ella is young female with fluffy black hair down to her shoulders. Her face is oval shaped with high cheekbones and thin chin. She has small nose and cupid shaped pretty lips. Her eyes are round shaped and her dark eyebrows are angled. She is wearing a black off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt and high waist wornout jeans. On her feet she has dark brown wedge angle boots. She is wearing a choker around her neck and has her black handbag on her lap.  
The bartender is a tall and slim man with dark hair on bun and long masculine face. His eyes are thin and dark and his nose is proud Roman. His wide lips are little reddish, blending to his pale skin. He is wearing a white button-up shirt with black vest and black straight trousers.  
They laugh a little and female drinks her cocktail turning to look at dancefloor, where's only few people dancing and being drunk as a skunk. "It's so dead in here.." Ella sighs heavily as she turns back to face bartender. "Well. This Saturday we are having a special guest so whole bar is gonna be full of customers" Bartender like parties to himself and Ella rises eyebrow at him as male smirks to her. "I can get you a ticket, but I need your help too" Bartender whispers to Ella, who gives proud smile to him, nodding then. "Well.. A day off won't be so bad, right?" Ella smirks and duo ends up laughing together.  
At the Saturday, Ella is standing outside of the club in line, waiting patiently. She is checking clubs page reading interesting facts about this 'Special guest', and who he might be. "Defalt?" Ella wonders in her mind, saying nothing outloud. She has heard about this DJ, but she has never listened to his music. As it's her time to get to door, a bouncer takes a look at her smiling: "Sorry Ella. Show your ID" and makes Ella laugh a little. She shows her ID, and man nods to her letting her in with a smile. As Ella walks past him, a tall and broad man comes to her taking her with him.  
Ella gets in office room, where is few others waiting for her. "Ella!" A man smiles brightly seeing Ella in front of him. "It's nice to see you too, Sam" Ella gives a laugh to male, who gets up walking to her. Sam is middle aged man with mesomorphic body and light skin. He has wide jaw and strong, long nose. His lips are wide but thin and his green eyes are almond shaped. His hair is short, chocolate brown and combed back. He is wearing a olive green suit with white button-up shirt, black vest and dark brown tie under it.  
Sam hugs Ella and after it, he sits back down on his chair. "Why you need my help?" Ella asks now smiling slightly as Sam sighs. "You know very well that this place is whole city's biggest club. Mostly our customers are young adults. But now there has been little problems with those 'fixers' and hackers all around Chigaco. Now we are little scared because and for the sake of our guest artist, Defalt. I want you to keep eye on him and just get into the crowd to check if you see any hackers there and possibly stop their doings. You are like a moving hacker-stopper" Sam explains to Ella, who nods understanding what Sam wants. "Sure. I can do that" Ella gives a laugh taking her phone in her hand as she walks to door. "And Ella" Sam stops female before she can leave room, making her turn to look at him. "Enjoy the music" Sam smiles to woman, who nods happily.  
As woman leaves room, she goes to bar counter and meets her friend, the same bartender, Felix. "So Ella. Ready for some good music?" Felix jokes making a cocktail for Ella, who gives a laugh nodding to him, but jokes: "If he is that good" making Felix laugh a little, but stand on DJ's side, telling Ella that man is great artist. Ella checks her phone and with it, she checks every camera and does she see anything suspicious. Quickly she puts her phone away. "You are dressed up. Picking up one night stands?" Felix gives a laugh looking at Ella, who gives a laugh taking a sip of her drink as she shakes her head saying: "I am working" with a smirk.  
Ella is wearing a black skin tight dress with very low cut and only three metal straps keeping cloth on it's place, hiding females breasts. She has black high heels and collar around her neck. Her dark make up frames her eyes making them look bigger. She has same black hand bag that she usually carries with her.  
As girl looks around her, she sees how lights get turned off from the stage and suddenly a rat shaped design appears on the screen behind the stage lighting up the stage and shows a silhouette of a man on high ground behind DJ-table. Suddenly low music starts playing and it gets louder and louder as people are getting more and more excited. "I am Defalt. Welcome to my party" can be heard in song. Then loud, quick, electronic music starts playing making everyone start to scream in joy as lights gets pointed at stage, where a man with bright neon blue rat mask is standing.  
Ella is staring at show marvelling, what the Hell just happened. She looks around and takes her phone. She checks all connections and can't find any hackers. She puts her phone away turning to take a look at flashy DJ, who gets people party in the rhythm of his music. Ella is surprised, but doesn't pay much attention to music anymore. Man with mask is somehow interesting. She wakes up from her thoughts as Felix gives a laugh. "Go to dance" Felix tells to Ella, who smirks to him. She gives a laugh looking at dancefloor that is calling her name. She takes her phone and gives her bag to Felix, who takes it behind counter. "See you soon" Ella smirks and walks to dancefloor.  
There she dances in the rhythm and has fun. As music gets louder and people gets more messier, drunker and crazier, Ella tries to enjoy the music, but soon she sees her moment. She looks around without anyone noticing and then she checks her phone quickly. She finds that someone is trying to get into clubs channels and is looking for information. Ella breaks and blocks this hackers routes and then starts to look for hacker. She finds way to get in camera and puts it on. For her surprise, it's clubs special guest, Defalt, with his laptop.  
Female smirks to herself as she sees, how DJ keeps music going on, but tries to use his hacking at the same time. He then sees that camera is on, getting little shocked. Ella walks in front of the crowd and as man takes a look at everyone in front of him, Ella shows her phones screen to man, smirking proudly at the same time. As she sees that male notices her and that she is the other hacker, she winks eye at him and leaves dancefloor quickly. Ella walks to bar counter and Felix gives her bag back to her with a drink. "He is pretty good" Felix smiles to Ella, who nods to him with smirk turning to look at DJ: "He indeed is..." and sips her drink while looking at DJ, who is like nothing happened.  
Later as Defalt's show is over, he walks to backroom, where he is greeted by Sam and his bodyguards. "Show was amazing! Thank you! Whole club was full and people had fun!" Sam smiles to Defalt, who gives a laugh. "Pleasure is all mine" Defalt bows to Sam, who laughs a little. Duo talks a little about show and Sam tells man that he would be more than happy to have Defalt there again. "We will leave you now to rest" Sam smiles. He leaves room with his bodyguards and as door closes, Defalt turns to look at mirror. He checks his phone and sighs heavily. "You can come out already. They are gone" Defalt sighs while going through his phone and Ella drops down next to Defalt, who takes a look at her putting his phone in his pocket.  
Ella is holding her high heels, but she puts them on the floor as she takes a look at Defalt, who crosses his arms. "What did you do back there?" Defalt asks and Ella gives a laugh: "That should be my question", making male sit down on chair. He holds out his hand towards another chair and Ella sits down on it looking at man, who is sitting relaxedly. "Please do explain yourself" Ella gives a small annoyed smile to male, being suspicious about him. "Checking all the customers in case I am in danger?" Defalt gives a laugh now and Ella sighs heavily laughing over it. "Look. I don't know, who you really are, but I just caught you trying to hack into our systems. Doesn't give nice impression of you" Ella smirks to male, who laughs a little crossing his arms again.  
Duo stares at each others for a moment. "You were pretty good" Defalt says with a bit evil, mocking tone and Ella gives soft giggle to him: "Practice makes perfect, right?" making Defalt laugh a little. Ella takes a careful look at male, whose face she can't see. She sighs then heavily. "I still wonder, why anyone would want to harm you" Ella sighs taking her phone in her hand. "Trust me. You don't wanna know, how many wants that" Defalt's smirk can be heard in his voice and makes female smirk a little turning to look at him.  
Defalt tilts his head towards side a little. "But what are you?" Defalt asks from female now, who gives a laugh, smiling then proudly saying: "A fixer" as she rises her chin and Defalt leans against chairs back. "I am surprised. With your looks, you don't resemble a fixer at all" Defalt gives a laugh as Ella can feel his eyes on her. Ella laughs a little and bends forward a little. "Then what would you think I am?" Ella asks from male, who bends forward too. "A fan trying desperately to get my attention" Defalt jokes, making Ella laugh. "Well, did I succeed in it?" Ella asks with a grin and Defalt gives her a small nod. "And not just with your hacking skills" Defalt gives a laugh, making female blush a little.  
Duo stays quiet some time, until both straightens their backs taking relaxed poses then. "Oh well... Now we have to solve what am I going to tell to my boss" Ella speaks now little seriously. "How much should I pay you to keep you silent?" Defalt asks from female, who snorts. "You think you can pay me silent?" Ella asks from male, who shrugs: "Well, I tried" laughing a little making Ella snort again.  
Ella takes a careful look at man in front of her, who leans against chairs arm rest. "You are making a very greedy expression, woman" Defalt says suddenly and Ella rises her head being little surprised. Female looks at him eyes open wide for a moment, but gives a small, little evil, smile to him then rising eyebrow her look turning tempting. "Am I?" Ella asks and Defalt relaxes laughing to Ella saying then: "Yes, you are".  
Female smirks now. "Well. A mysterious man with handsome voice in front of me. Who makes good music" Ella speaks to Defalt, who crosses his arms again saying: "Are you trying to impress me?" and Ella gives a laugh. "You are just interesting. Kinda wanna see what's under all that" Ella smirks to male, who takes a look at door and then at Ella. "Wanna play a little then?" Man asks now from Ella, who gives him intense look. "Are you gonna play me and then throw me away? Or just want to keep me silent?" Ella asks with little suspiciousness, but keeps on her smile. "That depends on you" Defalt says then. Ella shrugs getting up then from her chair.  
She walks to Defalt, who takes hold of her hips softly. "Being careful?" Ella gives a laugh as she tries Defalts shoulders. Defalt rises his head to look at woman, who gives one small kiss on his mask. "Can I take it off?" Ella asks from male, who snorts. "You wanna take that risk? I won't let anyone see my face in public. That is a bit too risky" Defalt states voice being mocking and Ella takes her phone. She shows, how she turns off all cameras and man is quite surprised. "I don't like public sex" Ella grins and as Defalt takes her phone he dims lights a little, but duo can see each others well. "No feelings, no talking. Just having fun, or?" Defalt kinda asks from Ella, who sits on his lap. Female nods softly and man starts undressing her.  
Later Defalt rises his pants quietly, throwing a condom in trashcan. Ella takes a careful look at man, who is putting on his jeans, zipping them up and closing the button as Ella gets dressed. "What you want?" Defalt asks from female, who turns towards man brushing through her hair with her fingers. "Nothing" Ella answers casually getting suspicious look from Defalt. Well, a pose actually. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this little fun we had nor what you did back there" Ella says now calmly, but smiling to Defalt, who turns towards her then. "Can I trust in that?" man asks from Ella as his voice is calm, but dark.  
Ella rises her chin proudly. "I am a hacker, too. I have my pride" Ella smirks to Defalt, who gives a laugh now. "You are getting interesting" Defalt gives a laugh and Ella gives him an tempting look: "Just like you. Just don't do it again here" and man nods to her laughing. Then he walks to Ella. Softly and slowly he rises her chin and takes a look at her. "I will find you later" Defalt says to female, who smirks: "Please do" and then both leaves room separately.  
As Ella gets out of the room, she sneaks to Sams office. Sam greets her happily. "Were there any?" Sam asks quickly and Ella shakes her head. "No. I am surprised. Nothing suspicious happened, except your own business and that incident at the door" Ella gives grin to Sam now, who sighs relievedly and his body guard laughs: "You saw it" to Ella, who nods laughing. "Thank you, Ella. I need to protect my business, too" Sam explains to Ella, who nods to him happily and then man gives her an envelope. "The payment" Sam smiles to Ella, who checks it smiling happily, cash.  
She turns around towards door then. "By the way Ella..." Sam stops woman, who is already walking away. "Did you like his music? You are young so you might know better than me" Sam wonders. As Ella rises her eyebrow man gives a laugh. "He brought a lot of customers. Thinking should I hire him again" Sam smiles to Ella, who thinks. "Well. People loved his music. And since this night was somehow calm, you should consider it" Ella smiles to Sam, who starts to think nodding to Ella. "See you, Sam" Ella smiles and leaves room.  
As she gets outside, she starts walking home. It doesn't take long for her. Luckily. As she gets in front of old building, she takes her keys and walks inside. She takes stairs to second floor and walks to door. As she is opening the door, an old woman greets her. "Hey Sally!" Woman smiles happily to Ella, who gives her warm smile. "Hey Martha. How was your day?" Ella smiles to woman, who smiles to her. "I went to see my grand kids" Woman smiles now even brighter. "That sounds wonderful! But isn't it a long way?" Ella asks little worriedly, but Martha shakes her head. "No obstacle is ever too high to climb" Martha smiles proudly making Ella laugh. "That's a good tip" Ella smiles to Martha, who nods and then walks in her house. Ella does the same.  
As she has closed the door, she puts her jacket on coat rack and takes her high heels off her feet. Then she drops her bag on couch, checking her phone, which she leaves on couch and walks to her bedroom. She gets undressed and goes to take a shower.  
Under the pouring water she goes through all events of the day. Well actually just one. She can't get Defalt out of her head. Everytime she closes her eyes, she sees him with his mask. And she plays his voice in her head over and over again. "Ella. Don't get too attached. You will probably never meet him again" Ella speaks to herself, like trying to encourage herself to just move on. "He is just like the other one night stands!" Ella gives a laugh as she gets out of the shower, wearing her bathrobe.  
As she gets outside of the bathroom, she takes a deep breath. "Why he was so fucking good?" Ella asks silently, as she takes her phone in her hand. No new messages. As Ella gets dressed, she makes some food for herself and after eating, goes to bed. As she tries to sleep, she looks into ceiling. "Will he really? No. No, he won't. Ella, stop wishing for impossible things" Ella tells herself and throws blanket better on herself.  
After few weeks of working Ella comes back to club. She meets Felix, who is surprised that she is back. "I thought that something happened to you" Felix speaks to woman, who snorts. "Yeah. A lot of work" woman speaks little-not-so-little sarcastically. Felix gives her a drink and Ella drinks it quickly. She is so in her thoughts that she forgets she is in the club. Felix wakes her up from her thoughts and laughs as Ella looks at him, with face telling that she didn't listen to him. "Did you meet someone?" Felix asks and Ella blushes a little moving hair behind her ear. Felix crosses his arms while being little suspicious, but very happy.  
Ella smiles then brightly. "He was soooo~ amazing!" Ella starts telling to Felix, who leans against bar counter. "Please do tell me more" Felix kinda jokes and Ella blushes even more remembering Defalt. She starts describing mans actions and how much fun they had as she is so in love. After that, she sighs heavily. "I will probably never meet him again tho" Ella sighs little sadly, but tries to smile. "What if you don't? What are you gonna do? Is he somehow special?" Felix asks little worriedly. "Well. Not really. He is probably gonna have better life without me, so I guess I just continue living like before?" Ella laughs now. Felix shakes his head sadly as he looks at woman, who is little sad looking into her empty glass.  
There comes more customers, filling the air with laughter and joyfull voices and another bartender whispers something to Felix, who then starts to make a drink. After it's ready, he puts it in front of Ella, who looks at drink glass for a moment, rising eyebrow and then glances at Felix, who shrugs shaking his head like he knows nothing. Then that another bartender comes to see duo. He smirks to Ella leaning closer to her. "It's named "Flirtini". A guy with blue hair and dark hoodie, from other side of bar counter ordered that to you" man winks eye at Ella, who is now staring at her drink. "Oh, fuck... I am not interested..." Ella sighs. Then she takes a quick glance at the other side of bar counter.  
There's a young male with hair that is electric blue on the middle and sides are dark brown and mysterious eyes, wearing dark blue hoodie and relaxed clothing. He takes a look at Ella, winking eye at her. As Ella looks at him suspiciously, man gets up and walks to her. He sits down next to Ella smiling to her little mischievously. "And who you might be?" Ella asks suspiciously from male, who gives a laugh. "So cold" Man smirks and Ella realizes and recognizes him right away. She stares at man eyes open wide and man drinks his beer as he stares at woman smiling proudly. He leans against his arm looking into Ellas eyes. "I told you, I will find you" Man smirks proudly and Ella grins to him blushing slightly.  
Man is Defalt. Same guy Ella met few weeks ago. He is smiling to Ella, who doesn't know what to do or say anymore. She is like locked. She takes a sip from her new drink, thinking: "I need this now, before I start to panic" and then turns to look at Defalt. Duo are just staring at each others and they look like they won't see anyone else, but each others. Man takes soft hold of Ellas hand, making her smile even brighter. Felix glances at duo and as he sees, how happy Ella is, he just smiles and continues his working.  
As duo has drank their drinks, Defalt asks for bill. He pays everything and takes Ella with him. They get in the closest motel and there they sit down to talk. As Ella is sitting on couch, Defalt sits on armchair. "I'm sorry it took time. I had some business to do" Defalt starts speaking to Ella, who giggles shyly. "Don't worry. I have been working too" Ella smiles as she looks at man, who is staring at the floor.  
Duo are staying quiet until Defalt gets up. He walks to Ella leaning over to her. "I have few hours..." Defalt whispers as he leans over Ella. He starts kissing her neck and Ella bites her lip. "That should be enough, right?" Ella asks under her heavy breathing and suddenly Defalt helps her up. He leads her to bed, where he starts kissing her little roughly and wantingly while undressing her slowly. Ella undresses mans hoodie and opens his jeans as they are kissing.  
Later duo are laying on bed under the sheets together. Defalt is on his side as Ella is using his arm as a pillow while being close to him, looking into his eyes. "If you want me to be honest, I wanted to find you sooner. You really stole all my interest" Defalt laughs a little, making Ella blush again. "If you want me to be honest, this must have been best sex I have ever had" Ella laughs making Defalt laugh with her and agree, too. Defalt moves Ellas hair away from her face taking better look at her beautiful face.  
"I was surprised. I thought you forgot me" Ella grins to man, who shakes his head. "Oh no! Not a change. Not after our last meeting or that sex" Defalt's words makes Ella hide her face in embarrassment. Defalt laughs taking hold of her hands and moves them away, so he can see her face. "Darling... I want to continue this, if you want to" Defalt gives an asking look to female, who nods to him quickly: "Definitely". Then duo starts to get dressed.  
As Ella is sitting up and taking her bra from floor, Defalt turns to look at her. "What is your name anyways?" Defalt asks from Ella, who gives a laugh. "I am Ella. Ella Hawkins" Ella smiles to Defalt, who smiles to him. "Nice to meet you, Ella" Defalt says then and Ella leans against his shoulder. "It really took time for me to get to know your name" Defalt laughs to Ella, who tries to hold her laughter: "Isn't it little bit too late for that?" and Defalt snorts: "Don't you laugh!" and pushes her on the bed kissing her happily. "I was surprised... You showed me your face" Ella smiles to Defalt, who shrugs. "Best way to find you. No one knows what I look like" Defalt smirks and gives kiss to Ella, who smiles in kiss. "And I wanted to kiss you so the mask was kinda on my way" Defalt laughs a little making Ella laugh and blush once again as she hugs Defalt, who hugs her back.  
This starts to repeat. Now and then, duo meets just to have fun together. Sometimes they have sex, sometimes they are just hanging together and sometimes they go somewhere together. They make plans together, to get more time to see each others. Defalt teaches Ella with hacking and Ella teaches him a little about self-defence. They are having fun and enjoying their time together. Defalt has told a little about himself. He is a professional hacker, who works as a hacker for hire and as a DJ. He has even told his name to Ella and that he needs to be careful with his actions. And this continues for months.  
On one day, when Ella meets Felix in club, she tells about this new guy to Felix. After listening whole story, man asks a question that makes Ella freeze. "Are you two dating?" Felix asks from Ella, who starts to think. She is silent for few solid minutes. She doesn't know. She is staring at table and rises her head to look at man in front of her saying: "I don't know?" like whispering while being so lost now.  
Felix leans against bar counter towards Ella. "But you fell for him? Didn't you?" Felix asks from Ella, who nods to him slowly. Then Felix takes a glass and pours a drink to Ella. "Talk to him" Felix smiles to Ella, who looks at glass thinking whole a lot now. She is lost in her thoughts. "Ella. You will regret if you let him go" Felix says to woman, who nods to him now smiling a little. "I know" she says and takes a sip of her drink then. "I didn't plan to let him go" Ella smiles to Felix, who nods to her with a kind smile.  
Ella turns to look into nothingness as she thinks about Defalt and their time together smiling like an idiot in love. "By the way.. What is his name?" Felix asks and Ella smirks to him. "His name is John" Ella lies perfectly calmly to Felix, who believes her. Ella won't tell Felix, that the man she is meeting is Defalt. She already promised it to Defalt and she doesn't want to break his trust.  
After few days, Ella is walking down the street. She feels like someone is following her and she starts to walk quicker and she takes her phone from her pocket. She wonders what is going on. Why anyone would tail her? Ella walks to side street quickly, like she hasn't realized anything and like she has no idea that she might be in danger.  
As she walks behind corner, she stops and turns around to face a man that was following her. Quickly she pushes him against wall violently and man stares at her eyes open wide, scared as Hell. "Who the fuck are you?" Ella asks from man, who rises his hands up. He tries to speak, but all his words packs in same sentence making no sense to woman, who is looking at man disappointedly. "I was sent to find you so I could give you this" Man manages to speak now, even he speaks very quickly and he is shaking a lot.  
He takes a paper from his pocket giving it to woman, who is surprised. She takes paper in her hand and takes some distance to man, who is now staying close to wall. Ella reads paper silently. It only says that Ella needs to listen to man, but she gets shocked as she realizes who has undersigned the letter to her. It's Defalt. "What he wants?" Ella asks from man, who is still leaning against wall in fear.  
Man tries to tell her, but he is so scared that he can't speak well. Ella sighs heavily massaging her head. "I need to know" Ella says now face serious and man nods to her. "He said that I need to tell you that he is occupied for few weeks. Maybe two, but not over three. To me he told that you can be dangerous. That's all" Man manages to make real words now, speaking quickly, but enough slowly for Ella to understand him. Ella nods to him. She takes some distance again and bows to him. "Thank you" Ella says and leaves area quickly before anyone notices them.  
Few days after that meeting, Ella is sitting at bar with her friends, Felix, Jessie, Noah and Sophia. Jessie is short woman with brown bob cut hair and petite body. She wears orange satin cocktail dress with small white high heels. She has round shaped cute face and big bright blue eyes. Noah is tall man with short black hair and thin build. His warm dark skin is showing his mysterious green eyes and strong nose, making him look rough, but very handsome. He is wearing red hoodie and blue jeans with red-white street shoes. Sophia is a taller woman with long platinum blond hair, Snow Whites skin and grey eyes. Her eyes are almond shaped and her full lips are soft, just like her small nose. Her body is slim and her skin tight purple dress emphasizes it very well.  
As Ella is drinking her third cocktail, she is looking after her friends, who are all talking about relationships. Jessie has been dumped, again. This is fourth time in this month! Ella is chuckling as Jessie cries, how much she loved her last boyfriend. "Ella, stop laughing! You know nothing about love!" Jessie yells to Ella, who nods. "You have a point there" Ella gives a laugh drinking rest of her drink. She turns to look at bartender. "Can I have another one?" Ella asks from man, who nods while glancing worriedly at Jessie. "Don't worry. She is always like that" Sophia says to bartender, who nods wondering.  
As he gives drink to Ella, woman thanks him paying drink. She drinks a little as she looks at Jessie, who is drinking her Pina Colada. As Ella looks around, Sophia gives a laugh. "Looking for one night stand?" Sophia asks with a grin from Ella, who turns to look at her. She shakes her head making her friends get surprised. "What is going on?" Noah laughs to Ella as whole group looks at woman, who is drinking. "I met a guy. Haven't heard of him in like two weeks, so it made me think. I need to calm the fuck down" Ella laughs explaining to her friends, who are surprised. "Wow... Someone really made you stop" Jessie gives a laugh. "Well... I guess that's better than finding useless thing you call love" Ella gives a laugh looking at Jessie, who snorts to her.  
In Ellas mind, she is thinking, should she tell group that she is actually serious with Defalt. But is it safe? Maybe not. Maybe it's better to wait for Defalt and see, will anything comes from this thing. The truth is, Ella is head over heels in love with Defalt. She just has no idea, does Defalt feel the same. But for now... She stays silent.  
It's been already over three weeks and Ella hasn't heard anything from Defalt. She does her work same way as before and won't let anyone see that she is actually getting worried. She is worried that maybe something has happened to him, but she can only wait for him to contact her. She has no chance to find him. And she knows that too. So Ella waits patiently for him.  
After a long day of working, Ella walks towards her home. But as she has same feeling that someone is following her, she decides to go to familiar club. As she is walking, she gets message to her phone. She checks it and at the same moment, she realizes that someone is hacking her. Being little angry about it, she tracks that hacker.  
As Ella is walking, she gets signal near her. Just behind the corner. And she follows this signal. It's like a message to her. To get her attention. Hacker is not doing anything bad, just being little annoying with all alarms and small messages with no letters in them. Ella is following signals and ends up walking a long way to a door. She checks, are there any cameras and finds one. Room in front of her is empty, so she walks inside.  
In building, Ella follows signal and it gets even more stronger. As she gets to door, everything stops. Signal disappears and it's dead silent. Ella looks at door and then decides to leave. She turns her back to door and starts walking away, but door opens suddenly. Ella gets little freaked out as she turns to look at door behind her. She walks there and looks inside the room. It's pitch black inside.  
After encouraging herself, Ella walks in dark room. As she gets in, door closes suddenly making her startle and take her pistol in her hand. Then lights goes on and she sees Defalt in front of her, realizing she is aiming her gun at him. "Had to make some time for you" Defalt gives a laugh as he looks at Ella, who starts smiling now putting her gun away. "It was you all along?" Ella asks relievedly as she walks to Defalt, who takes his mask off to get female close to him. "Yup. All to get you here safely. Sorry that I scared you" Defalt smiles now and kisses female, who kisses him back happily wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I missed you, Ella" Defalt whispers softly against Ellas lips, as Ella giggles: "I missed you too, Defalt..." and duo kisses again.  
Defalt takes hold of Ellas shoulders and stares into her eyes with a smile. "I actually brought you something" Defalt smiles to Ella, who is surprised now. She rises eyebrow as she looks at Defalt, who takes a small pouch from his pocket. "I saw your industrial piercings on your both ears" Defalt smiles to Ella, who smiles still little lost. Defalt opens pouch and pours it over Ellas hand. There's two industrial piercings. One with angel wing like design on it and one with demon wing like design, both being full silver. "I hope you like them" Defalt smiles to Ella, who is surprised, but very positively.  
She hugs male again and gives kiss on his cheek. "Can you put them in my ears?" Ella asks as she moves her hair to other side. Defalts takes Ellas piercing off and then puts new one. He repeats it on other side. Ella checks them with her phones camera and thanks Defalt then, who gives kiss on her forehead. He looks at Ella some time giving an evil smirk to her. "I want a picture of you wearing my hoodie" Defalt looks at Ellas body then her eyes as female rises eyebrow like asking. "Only my hoodie" Defalt gives a laugh and kisses Ella then, who laughs a little: "You naughty boy" taking man close to her both laughing.  
Duo leaves room and Defalt leads woman out of the whole building to a car. He takes Ella with him to his home, where's few computers, electric piano and lots of other musical stuff and even more. Ella is surprised about whole place, but more likely marveled. As Ella turns to look at Defalt, man puts his mask on table and walks to female, who takes him close to her kissing him fierily.  
Man pushes Ella against wall and rises her up on his arms. Ella wraps her legs around Defalts hips just like her arms around his shoulders. Defalt takes some distance taking a look at Ellas face. "You want to do it?" Defalt asks skeptically from her, making her give a laugh. "I haven't seen you in three weeks... Just kiss me already" Ella smiles and Defalt shrugs kissing her strongly. Then Defalt carries Ella to a bedroom, where's just a bed, a small table next to it, wardrobe and a TV. Duo falls on bed and continues their doings undressing each others as they try to kiss as much as they can.  
Later duo are laying on bed hugging and cuddling as they are trying to catch their breath. Ella moves her finger on males chest softly and carefully, like drawing something on it. Defalt is smiling eyes closed as he is holding Ella close to him. Softly Ella rises on her elbows and leans over Defalt. She gives kiss on his cheek and man opens his eyes looking at Ella with smile. "Is everything okay?" Defalt asks from Ella, who nods happily pressing her cheek against mans chest. "Just thinking" Ella speaks softly.  
Defalt gives kiss on top of her head asking then: "Thinking what?" and Ella rises her head to look at Defalts face. "What we are" Ella explains now making Defalt think too. Defalts looks up at ceiling thinking. "Lovers?" Defalt asks from Ella, who blushes as she hears that magical word. Defalt takes a look at Ella. "No?" Defalt asks little sadly, but Ella smiles to him then kindly and lovably. "In my mind, yes" Ella blushes little shyly.  
Her innocent look makes Defalt blush too and man kisses her very softly then. "So that means we are" Defalt smiles to woman, who hugs him suddenly. Defalt hugs her back and as female takes distance to look into his eyes, he kisses her softly again. "I fell for you" Ella whispers quietly against Defalts lips. "And so did I for you" Defalt smiles to Ella, who giggles now making man laugh too.  
As duo are laying on bed, Ella takes a look at her phone, checking clock. "Stay here for tonight" Defalt says to Ella, who is surprised. Defalt rises eyebrow as Ella takes a look at him. "And maybe at the morning after nice, hot and steamy morning sex, you can make me a sandwich" Defalt jokes now making Ella laugh. "Sweetheart... If I can walk after sex, you don't deserve a fucking sandwich" Ella says proudly to Defalt, who bites his lip. "Sounds like a challenge" Defalt smirks kissing Ella, who giggles in kiss.  
In the morning, as Ella wakes up she turns to look at Defalt, who is sleeping happily next to her. Ella gets up slowly and carefully, so she won't wake Defalt up. She gets dressed up, taking her bra from floor and decides to wear Defalts t-shirt without caring that her panties are showing under it. She walks to kitchen checking what to make for breakfast. After she has checked fridge and kitchen cabinets, she starts making breakfast. And after she is ready, she goes back to Defalts bedroom.  
That's when Defalt wakes up slowly, looking around the room sleepily. "Morning" Ella smiles to Defalt, who gives a laugh. "Morning..." Defalt answers turning to look at Ella, realizing now that she is wearing his t-shirt. "It looks good on you" Defalt smirks now softly, still being drowsy and Ella gives a laugh to him, leaning closer to kiss him. Defalt kisses her happily and sits up then. "Come to eat" Ella smiles to Defalt, who rises eyebrow. As he is only wearing his boxers, he puts on his trousers and follows Ella to kitchen, where food is waiting for them.  
Defalt is baffled. He looks at Ella, who smiles to him kindly. "Come on. It's not for decoration" Ella gives a laugh as she sits down at table. Defalt sits down to eat too. He is confused, but happy about this. As he is eating, he is smiling like an idiot he is. "I haven't eaten homemade food in a looong time" Defalt smiles gladly taking a look at Ella then, who is looking at him, soft and kind smile on her face. "I guess convenience food gets boring with time" Ella chuckles to male, who nods. "It indeed does" Defalt laughs a little and eats rest of his food. And as Ella cleans up table, Defalt takes a look at her. "Thank you, Ella" He says suddenly making Ella turn to look at him. "I should be the one thanking you. I slept well" Ella smiles to Defalt, who scratches back of his head making Ella giggle to him.


	2. This is my world

"Sam... This must be the weirdest job you have given me yet..." Ella sighs as she walks from behind the curtains with two female strippers. She is wearing similar outfit with them, black lace body with small bra and panties revealing her buttocks. On her feet she has black high heels with transparent heels. "Girls needs someone to look after them" Sam explains little nervously to Ella, who isn't looking happy. Now two girls looks at Ella eyes shining like asking her to do it. "Come on, girls! I can't leave you alone there..." Ella sighs as she looks at two girls, who hugs her.  
Ella walks to Sam being little angry. "You better get them guards. They are small and fragile girls" Ella snarls to Sam, who nods to her quickly. "I know. Please. Only this night" Sam kinda asks from Ella, who rolls her eyes and walks to girls, who starts leading her out of the room.  
Ella walks with girls to room, where's five poles and tables near them. "So this is that side room..." Ella thinks out loud looking around. "Yeah. People, mostly men, pay to get here to get a dance from us. You don't have to dance, but please be somehow tempting. It helps us too" Another girl begs from Ella, who nods to her crossing her arms. "I can do that" Ella smiles to duo.  
First job is that a business man walks in room. He sits down to get a private dance from both girls. Ella is looking at show and that man is happy to have this. As he is about to grope girls, Ella smacks his hand. "Don't even try your luck" Ella glances at man angrily, making him startle. "Why did I take this job?..." Ella thinks wearily as she continues to watch over girls, who are actually having fun.  
Second job is a drunken men group, who came to watch the show together. They are throwing money on the dance floor, near poles. Ella is looking at this scene, like she is disappointed in men. "Hey. What about this one?" One man points at Ella, who gives him mean and cold look in his eyes. Man quietly turns to look at other girls, leaving Ella alone, being little scared because of her.  
Third job is few women. They come to see show and kinda take hints how to improve themselves, making Ella surprised. As one of the customers is about to fall, Ella catches her quickly. "Be more careful" Ella says sighing heavily as woman thanks her happily. Ella helps her up and then brings drinks to women, who are now talking with performers.  
After few hours of looking after girls, Ella gets a invite to private room. She is suspicious about this. "I didn't sign up for this" Ella crosses her arms as she gets in room. Soon another door opens and Defalt walks behind curtains with a tall broad security guard. Ella is surprised, but smiles happily as Defalt walks to her hugging her happily and Ella hugs him back. Now security guard takes a step closer to Defalt and snarls to him, telling him to let go off Ella. "Zack, it's okay" Ella smiles to Zack, who rises eyebrow. Defalt smiles then proudly: "She is my girlfriend" and Zack turns to look at Ella, who nods happily to him.  
Defalt then takes a look at Ella, crossing his arms. "Okay, how the Hell did you end up taking this kind of job?" Defalt asks from Ella, who takes a look at two girls, who walks to her. "Girls needed someone to look after them" Ella explains to Defalt who nods slowly, but understands. Man takes his hoodie off and puts it on Ella, surprising her. He gives kiss on Ellas forehead. "Be careful" Defalt smiles lovingly to Ella, holding her in his arms as Ella nods smiling.  
Defalt leaves as quickly as he came in and girls walks to Ella, who takes a look at her hand. She is holding a key in her hand. "Holy shit. Your boyfriend is hot" One girl says to Ella, who gives a laugh. "I know and he is mine" Ella smirks little proudly making girls giggle as she throws key up catching it quickly and puts it in her bra. "Don't worry. How about we help you to spice up your bedroom activities?" Another girl asks with little evil grin from Ella, who grins back to her nodding: "What you have in your mind?".  
Later, as Ella comes to Defalts home, she sees Defalt playing with his computer. As Ella closes the door, male turns with his chair to look at Ella, who shows key to him. She throws key to Defalt, who catches it in air. "Sneaky" Ella grins as she walks to Defalt, dropping her bag on floor, near wall. "How's my favorite stripper doing?" Defalt jokes a little and Ella rolls her eyes at him. "Are you now mad because of that?" Ella asks with little bitchy attitude and Defalt laughs to her.  
Man gets up and walks to Ella, taking her close to him. "You called me your girlfriend" Ella giggles joyfully as Defalt kisses her softly. "Yeah? Aren't you?" Defalt asks rising eyebrow and smirking at Ella, who blushes while smiling so full of happiness. "That's what I thought too" Defalt laughs a bit and kisses Ella as Ella wraps her arms around his shoulders.  
Defalt sits down, taking Ella on his lap. He just holds her there in his arms as female leans against him, relaxing in hug, being happy and feeling loved. As duo has been hugging for some time, Defalt takes a look at clock. "Have you eaten anything today?" Defalt asks then from Ella, who thinks for a moment. "Before I went to work, yes. After that, nah" Ella remembers as male looks at her disappointedly. "Let's go to the store, or do you want to order food?" Defalt asks from woman, who looks at him thinking. "Well, I guess you want homemade food" Ella grins now. Defalt massages his neck embarrassedly, but nods then to Ella, who smiles to him. "I can do it. Let's go the store" Ella giggles to man, who smiles to her happily.  
Duo gets up and walks to nearest store. Back at home, Ella makes some food, as Defalt is fixing his latest song piece, still checking beats and doing new elements in it. And as food is ready, duo eats together, talking about how their day has been and what to do tomorrow. And as they decide to go to bedroom, Ella walks to her bag. She takes a lubricant and handcuffs, making Defalt wonders. "What you have in your mind?" Defalt asks with a smirk as Ella turns to look at him with a grin. "Not sure are you into this, but..." Ella shows handcuffs to him.  
Defalt then walks backwards to his room and Ella follows him while biting softly her lip. "What you have in your mind?" Defalt asks as he sits down on bed and Ella takes lubricant reading it through quickly. She then walks to Defalt moving on her knees in front of him. "This is surprising" Defalt wonders as Ella pulls down his trousers and boxers. "I got few tips from girls back in the club" Ella explains as she pours a little bit of lubricant on Defalts dick. Suddenly she starts giving him a blowjob making male shudder. "Holy shit woman!" Defalt manages to breath out as he looks down at Ella, who is having fun.  
As she gets Defalts dick hard, she smirks taking distance. "It feels weird. What is that?" Defalt asks from Ella, who giggles. "It's stimulating lubricant. Tastes like strawberries" Ella smiles as she gives Defalt few strokes and then takes a condom. She puts it on males dick, giving it small kiss and then takes handcuffs. "Oh, Not happening" Defalt gives a laugh and suddenly takes Ella on the bed. He handcuffs her hands behind her and gives her evil grin. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Defalt smirks to Ella, who nods to him temptingly.  
After whole act, after throwing condom in trashcan and putting on his boxers, Defalt opens Ellas handcuffs taking a careful look at her wrists. "Does it hurt?" He asks worriedly, making woman laugh. "You are a sadist" Ella laughs to Defalt, who gives a nervous laugh. "A little yeah..." Defalt laughs embarrassedly when Ella gives kiss on his cheek: "I had fun" and Defalt takes her in his arms on bed. He pulls blanket over them and just holds Ella near him.  
At the morning, woman wakes up early, as always. She gets up slowly and quietly, getting dressed and goes to make some breakfast. She makes salad, fried eggs, toast, coffee and pancakes. As she is ready, she smiles to herself. What a perfect way to start a day!  
Ella goes to wake up Defalt, who wakes up slowly, as always. Ella sits down next to Defalt, who takes a look at his phone. "It's 9 AM? I am going back to sleep" Defalt just says and turns around throwing blanket better over himself. He buries himself under blanket and pillow, as Ella tries to wake him up. As Defalt turns to look at Ella, woman gives him soft smile. "I made breakfast" Ella smiles and Defalt gets up.  
Ella stands up and walks to door. She takes a look at Defalt, who is streching, his abs showing very well as he scratches back of his head. Man gets up, puts on trousers and walks to kitchen with Ella. As he sees all food, she starts to smile and turns to Ella. "You are spoiling me" Defalt smirks, gives kiss on Ellas cheek and sits down with her at table.  
Duo starts to eat and talk about today's schedule. Ella has work at midday and at evening. Few little things for Sam. Defalt is going to stay whole day making music at home. His new album should be ready soon, but he is just half way through with it. "You should really start working with it" Ella gives a laugh as she drinks her coffee. "It comes when it comes. I can't start to push it or it's ending up being horrible shit. I don't want to disappoint my fans" Defalt smiles proudly as he eats his pancakes. "Well, you have a point. I am not creative so I really can't say anything to it" Ella laughs a little.  
As duo are ready, they clean up together. After that Defalt goes to his computer. He is starting to plan his new music. Ella goes to see her own apartment and all bills. It's so early that she decides to check town before going to see Sam. She checks news. Nothing special. Someone has left body on plain sight and it's possibly Clubs things. So nothing special for Ella.  
Ella goes to see Sam at club. Sam is as bright as ever. He smiles to Ella, who smiles back to him. "I need you to work as a courier, Ella. Nothing special" Sam explains with smile on his face. Ella just rises eyebrow, being little suspicious about this. Sam's "nothing special" means usually drugs. "You mean drugs? Or guns?" Ella laughs slightly and makes Sam laugh too: "Oh no no". As Ella crosses her arms giving little mean look to Sam, man explains: "Money. I need you to take money to few employees of mine" and Ella understands. So it's a pay day!   
Ella nods to Sam, who then takes three envelopes in his hands. "I trust these in your hands, my darling" Sam grins and Ella smirks back to him. "You can trust in me" Ella says with annoyed tone and Sam nods. "Of course I can. After that. Come back. I have another mission for you" Sam smiles giving paper to Ella, who nods and leaves.  
At outside, Ella takes a central clubs car and leaves towards first destination. All addresses are on paper which Sam gave to her. She drives to nearest one first. She will meet a man at John Hancock Center. Easy. Plain sight. Ella walks to meeting place and sees a man, who walks to her. "Central?" Man asks from Ella, who nods to him. Duo hugs and Ella gives envelope to man, who puts it in his pocket. "Payment" Ella whispers to man, who nods and duo smiles to each others and then leaves to different directions.  
At next Ella meets a woman at West island. She is an escort. Meets her at sidestreet. "Hey Ella" Woman smiles to Ella, who takes a look at her, little sadly. "Finally pay day... I can buy new dress" Woman sighs and Ella nods to her. "If you need anything, call me" Ella smiles to woman, who thanks her and leaves. Ella leaves to last destination. In front of Ambrose Theatre.  
Ella drives there. She kinda likes this place. It's Defalts place. "I hope Sam won't ruin this place" Ella thinks in her mind as she takes a look at her side. A man sits in her car. "Central?" Man asks and Ella nods. "Thanks Ella" Man smiles as he gets envelope. "You welcome Hank. Need a lift?" Ella smiles to Hank, who nods. "Yeah. I would like to go home" Hank smiles to Ella, who nods and starts to drive.  
She takes Hank home and then leaves to see Sam again. "What he has in his mind?.." Ella kinda asks in her mind thinking about Sam's plans, as suddenly her phone rings. It's Defalt. Ella answers happily to her phone. "Hey baby. How's your day?" Defalt asks with joy in his voice which makes Ella smile. "I am half way through. One more job and I come to see you. What you want to eat today?" Ella speaks brightly. Defalt gives a laugh at the other side of phone call: "Anything if you make it" and his words makes Ella blush. "Okay sweetie. I go to store after this job and I come to see you" Ella smiles as she speaks to her phone. "See you later baby" Defalt says before he ends the call.  
Ella hums last few miles to Central Club and at the club she goes to see Sam. Sam brights up as he sees Ella. "Did it go well?" Man asks right away. Ella nods to him slowly walking to his desk. "What was the next job?" Ella asks curiously and Sam gives a photo to her. It's an older man with black hair with silver sides and a lot of mass. "Go to say hi to him from me" Sam smiles to Ella, who looks at photo. "Who is he?" Ella asks and Sam gives another paper to her. All information about man. Mans name is George McAdams.  
Ella takes it in her hands, starting to read it as Sam continues explaining. "He is a pain in my ass. Hasn't paid debt and is an asshole towards my employees. I want him out" Sams voice turns low and angry as he talks and Ella turns to look at him. "You sound angry?" Ella kinda asks and Sam sighs. "He touched my girls... One has black eye and another has huge black mark on her tight" Sam explains to Ella, who slams paper on table demanding to know: "Which girls?".  
Sam gets little scared. "Abigail and Mia, why?" Sam asks and Ella walks to door: "I am making him pay", but Sam stops her before she can leave. Ella turns to look at Sam, little angrily and Sam gives her proud smirk. "You can kill him" Sam grins and Ella thanks Sam and then she leaves.  
Ella walks to staff room and there to basement. There's a lots of weapons. She takes a briefcase in which she puts collapsible sniper rifle in three parts and her two pistols. Felix walks to her. "Is Abigail and Mia okay?" Ella asks quietly and Felix sighs. "Sam told you? Abigail is not okay. She is still frightened, but Mia is starting to feel better" Felix explains to Ella, who nods and takes bullet vest under her jacket. "I'll see you later" Ella smiles to Felix. Then she leaves. She takes same car and drives to address she already knows.  
It's a mansion outside of Chicago. Ella gets on top of hill and from there she sneakily shoots down all McAdams men as they are all in hysteria, they escape. That's when Ella checks where man is through cameras. He is in his bedroom second floor. Ella causes blackout and sneaks in his bedroom.  
She gets behind him and puts blade on his neck. Man is so fucking scared and his voice shakes like no tomorrow as Ella is threatening him. "Who?" Man manages to ask so full of fear and Ella shows paper to him. On it reads: "Sam said hi". Man gets twice as scared. "HE TOLD ME HE WILL SEND HIS BEST ASSASSIN AFTER ME! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I WILL PAY! ALL MONEY IS IN SAFE BEHIND THE PAINTING! 55679!" Man yells and Ella walks in front of man, aiming pistol at his head.  
Lights goes on and man sees Ella. "A woman?" Man wonders and Ella nods. "Sam's best assassin" Ella smirks proudly. She first shoots mans crotch and then his head. As man falls on the ground, Ella walks to painting. There's really a safe behind it. Ella puts on right code and safe opens. Ella takes all money and leaves mansion same way she came in. She takes her car and drives back to Chicago.  
At Central Club, Sam greets Ella happily. Ella gives briefcase to man as it's full of money. "Payment" Ella smiles to Sam, who takes a bunch of cash throwing it to Ella. "Want more?" Sam asks from Ella, who gives a laugh. "Nah. Killing him was best payment" Ella smirks proudly and leaves to door. "Thank you Ella, once again" Sam smiles softly now and Ella nods. "You can trust in me" Ella smiles proudly. She leaves all weapons and bullet vest to club and goes to store.  
She buys food and drinks for her and Defalt. As she walks to Defalts door, she takes a look at her keys. "I wish I could just open this door..." Ella sighs in her mind, but then rings the doorbell. Defalt opens the door and Ella shows shopping bags. Defalt takes both and Ella walks inside closing the door. "Once again I have done something bad... I killed someone" Ella laughs a little as she walks to kitchen. "You are just doing your job" Defalt smiles to Ella, who nods giggling. "How was your day?" Ella asks from Defalt, who shrugs. "Made one song. So... Nothing special" Defalt laughs.  
Ella hugs Defalt happily and kisses him. "What's going on?" Defalt grins to Ella, who giggles. "I am happy to see you" Ella smiles and then walks to table. She starts to make food. "Ella, you are golden" Defalt smiles to Ella, who giggles. "Tomorrow I have day off so~" Ella bites her lip and Defalt knows what that means. "I am going back to make music" Defalt gives kiss on Ellas cheek and goes to his computer. Ella just continues her doings at kitchen.  
As Defalt is making music at the late of evening, Ella brings him some food and drinks. Defalt takes off his headphones as Ella walks next to him. "You haven't eaten in whole day" Ella smiles to Defalt, giving kiss on his cheek being little worried. "Thanks, baby doll" Defalt gives a laugh turning with his chair to look at Ella and then turns to look at his food, meat with some potatoes. "By the way.." Ella starts talking as man is eating, making him take a look at her. "When can I hear you sing?" Ella asks from Defalt, who opens his eyes wide. He then swallows his food laughing a little. "Well. When you want to?" Defalt asks with a grin and Ella smiles to him: "As soon as possible".  
After eating and taking a break, Defalt puts on his song, starting to record. He listens to the music and then starts to sing. His somehow high voice, is now soft and clear, bringing beautiful melody in his words. His voice is soothing, full of passion, but still calm. As music comes to chorus, Defalts voice gets filled with spirit, brightness and confidence. It's a mix of hypnotic and soulful. It comes like a wind. Softly and carefully.  
As song ends, Defalt stops recording and music. He takes off his headphones turning to look at Ella. "How was it?" Defalt gives a smirk and Ella is speechless. "Just holy shit" Ella gives a laugh making Defalt proud. "It was amazing..." Ella is staring at Defalt smiling and eyes open wide being marveled and stunned. "Now you are just kissing my ass" Defalt laughs evilly, but Ella shakes her head. "I have never heard your singing voice. You always change your voice in your songs" Ella explains to male, who thinks some time, but realizes it too: "You... Have a point".  
Ella giggles looking at Defalt, who blushes slightly. "Are you coming to see my show tomorrow?" Defalt asks from Ella, who nods excitedly. "Definitely!" Ella smiles and makes Defalt smiles brighter. "Let's go to do something together" Defalt smiles and gets up. Duo goes to watch a TV together as Ella makes some popcorn to them. Decides to watch old 90s and 80s movies through, because Defalt must stay awake till morning at next night.  
Luckily, duo wakes up at the after noon. At some point of the night, they went to bed and slept there. Or something. Ella doesn't remember. She wakes up first and decides to make some breakfast. Waffles with fruits and coffee. Easy, tasty and healthy. Ella takes her phone and goes to wake up Defalt. He wakes up easier than before. "Hey darling" Defalt smiles to Ella, who gives a laugh. "You want breakfast?" Ella asks and Defalt nods getting up.  
He gets dressed and duo goes to eat. As they eat, Ella asks about going to sleep at bedroom and Defalt laughs slightly. "You fell asleep at couch, so I carried you to bedroom. You were so cute. You were clinging onto me like for you life. It was sooo cute" Defalt laughs to Ella, who blushes. "Seems like I have grown fond of you" Ella tries to joke, but it just sounds romantic.  
Defalt leans against his hand as he takes a look at Ella. "Being without make up suits you" Defalt comments suddenly and Ella wonders. She takes a look at her face with her phones screen, using it like a mirror. "You are beautiful" Defalt smiles like being in his thoughts. Ella blushes, being red as fire truck. "So sweet" Defalt laughs and continues eating. Ella giggles and continues eating, too.  
At the evening duo gets ready for Defalts show. "I come later. I'll see you there" Ella smiles to Defalt, who is already leaving. "Thanks baby. See you" Defalt smiles and kisses Ella taking his stuff as he leaves the house. Ella goes to put on her dress. Blue, short coctail dress with halterneck and low neckline, matching color with Defalts mask. She does her make up quickly and then leaves to the show.   
There's a lot of people in line, waiting to get inside at Ambrose Theather. People wait to get inside Dot ConneXion to see Defalt. And no wonder why! Defalt is one of the most loved artist at the moment. Ella waits patiently to get to door. At the door, she shows her ID and gets inside. Inside there's playing familiar song, like welcoming all customers to party.  
First Ella walks to bar counter. She orders a Cosmopolitan. Sweet and lovely. As she is waiting for her drink, she looks around and sees people having fun, people partying and laughing. It's nice. And as Ella gets her drink, she drinks it with one go and music starts to play louder.  
Ella walks on dancefloor as music starts to play. She looks around and then at stage where Defalt is playing music. Ella smiles as she sees how much fun Defalt is having fun there. Ella listens to music and it's lyrics. It has somehow nice and loving feeling in it. Ella knows this song and she loves it. It's full of memories for her. Ella dances and dances enjoying her night out.  
As she is dancing, someone takes hold of her hand. She turns around and it's Defalt. Male smirks to her and duo smiles happily. They get closer and kiss as music plays at the background. "You enjoying?" Defalt asks and Ella laughs: "You bet!". Duo continues having fun through whole night.


	3. Losing your heart to him

Ella is meeting Sam at Central Club. She is waiting for information about her new mission. It should be easy. Just taking one thing from place A to place B. Well. Not just anything. Drugs. Ella gets few small bags full of cocaine to The Wards. Easy. Thanks to her customer or friend. Ella should take it to a man called Delford Wade AKA Iraq. He has a gang at Rossi-Fremont. They are running the place.  
Ella drives to Rossi-Fremont. At the gate, group of men walks to car. "I have a delivery to Delford Wade from Sam" Ella tells men, who lets her inside. As she gets there, men walks to her car. Ella gets out of the car and opens the tailgate.   
As she is standing there, Iraq walks to her. "Hey Ella" Man smiles to female, who smiles back to him. "Hey Iraq! How are you? Sam told me to tell greetings to you" Ella gives hug to Iraq, who takes a look at drugs. "Thanks to these, I am fine again. Guys. Let's carry these inside." Man smiles and soon all is out of the car.  
Ella sits back inside her car and Iraq closes the tailgate. He walks to Ellas window giving her a suitcase. "Thank you Ella. You are doing good work" Iraq tells Ella, who giggles. "I know. Thank you, Delford" Ella smiles and Iraq gives kiss on her cheek. Ella then drives away from the park and back towards Central Club.  
As she gets there Sam thanks her as he gets suitcase in his hands. "As always, quick and clean" Sam smiles to Ella, who gives a laugh. "Thank you, Sam. Iraq was happy to get his shipment" Ella tells Sam, who nods: "I can understand why" while giving a laugh. He gives Ella an envelope, full of cash and Ella thanks him, leaving then.   
Ella goes to see Defalt again. At his house, Ella puts her back on floor and stretches. "Fuck... I have done a lot of jobs these days..." Ella laughs a little. Defalt walks to her laughing slightly. "Let me massage your shoulders" Defalt smiles to Ella, who takes a look at him like she has fallen in love. "Thank you baby" Ella smiles as Defalt takes her to couch.  
As Defalt is massaging Ellas shoulders, female is fully relaxed in his arms. "You are working harder than I do" Defalt says little worriedly and Ella takes a look over her shoulder at male. "What you mean?" Ella asks from male, who stops massaging for a moment. "You are all the time doing fixer jobs... Like.. I am little scared that you will get hurt" Defalt explains to Ella, who gets surprised. She stares at man, who is little embarrassed now.  
Ella giggles softly, hiding her mouth. Defalt puckers up his lips as he looks at Ella. "Baby, I am stronger one of us" Ella says under her laughing to Defalt, who crosses his arms. "You sure?" Defalt asks proudly, making Ella roll her eyes. "You might be smarter, but I am stronger" Ella says to Defalt, who snorts.  
As Ella laughs to Defalt, who gets an idea. "How about you join me for one job?" Ella asks from Defalt, who rises his eyebrow. "Me?" Defalt asks and Ella nods. "Yeah. You can try it and see that I am actually stronger one of us and I am the muscle in this relationship" Ella smirks now evilly. This is an evil plan... But Defalt takes it as a challenge. And soon duo are already planning on what to do.  
At the evening Ella is sitting on bench and Defalt walks to her. Ella gets up kissing man right away. "You ready?" Ella asks from man, who nods to her. "Let's do this. I have to prove you, I am not weak" Defalt smirks making Ella laugh to him. Ella leads man to a car and drives duo to gang area. "Unpaid debt. Payback time" Ella smiles to Defalt taking her rifle in her hands giving it to Defalt as she takes a pistol. "You will need it" Ella smiles to Defalt, who gives a laugh taking his phone. He turns all cameras down. Then duo gets up from car.  
Ella leads duo to gangs small group, who all turns to look at Ella. "Sam told me that times up. You are in debt" Ella tells group giving them a paper. A man takes it reading it quickly. "And he sent a woman with a small guy? Is he stupid?" Man laughs evilly. He throws paper in camp fire. "Make us pay it" Man says now as his men are cheering for him. "Sure" Ella smirks and out of nowhere she kicks mans crotch strongly and then bends his arm taking her pistol and shoots three of men and then spins around and pins man she was holding down and shoots his head quickly.  
Suddenly last man takes pistol aiming it at Ella, making her stop. Defalt aims his gun at man then. "Hey! Keep your hands off of my girlfriend!" Defalt yells angrily to man, who turns to look at him in wonder. "Your girlfriend?" Man wonders and Ella aims her gun at him with smile. "Hi" Ella smiles and shoots man in front of her. "Are you okay, darling?" Ella asks from Defalt, who gives a laugh. "You really don't need my help at all" Defalt gives a laugh making Ella blush a little. "Baby, I have been doing this job for few years already" Ella giggles as she looks around her.  
She puts her pistol away and looks around. She takes all guns and valuables with her. "And now I go to see Sam" Ella tells Defalt as duo sits in car with all stuff. Defalt nods to her. "I should stay away" Defalt says quickly and Ella nods as she starts up her car. "I'll make it quick" Ella smiles to Defalt, who kisses her with smile. Then Ella drives away from parking lot and drives away. Defalt puts all cameras back on. At Sams clubs, Defalt hides in car as Ella takes all valuables to Sam, who is waiting for her.  
Ella talks with Sam quickly as she explains how everything went. Man nods to her, being proud. "Quick and clean, and did anyone see you?" Sam asks from Ella, who grins. "No and all cameras were down at that moment" Ella smirks to Sam, who nods being very happy. "You did good Ella. Here" Sam smiles giving a envelope to her. Ella checks it. Full of cash. "Thank you, Sam" Ella smiles to man, who gives a kiss on her cheek making Ella give a laugh.  
As Ella gets back in car, she drives away. On her way as she stops in traffic lights, Defalt gets up. "Let's go to my apartment" Defalt says to Ella, who is little surprised, but nods. "Sure" Ella says then trying to smile calmly, but she is little suspicious. Defalts voices tone was somehow... Dark.  
As Defalt leads Ella to his apartment and as they get inside, Defalt closes door angrily and Defalt turns to look at Ella looking very mad and furious. Out of no where he pushes Ella against wall with all his power. Ella gets surprised and is too scared to look into Defalts face, so she is staring at floor. But after short silence, Ella rises her head to face Defalt. She feels how somehow, it gets hard to move her eyes away from Defalt. He is staring at Ellas eyes, his gaze full of wrath and anger, making Ellas heart skip a beat. "You looked like you had fun with him..." Defalt growls angrily.  
Ella is staring at Defalt trying to say something, but suddenly Defalt starts kissing her. He is being rough and violent as he kisses Ella, who is into it tho. As Ella is getting more into it, Defalt takes some distance. "Get on your knees, you fucking slut" Defalt commands while staring into Ellas eyes. His eyes are showing him being pissed off and that he is serious now. Ella moves down whole time looking at Defalts face.  
Man opens his jeans button and unzips them. He moves his boxers down revealing his cock pushing his hips closer to Ellas face. "Make it hard" Defalts voice is staying dark and pissed as he looks down at Ella. Ella is still little shocked, but she does as said and she starts pleasuring man with her mouth. "Watch those teeth" Defalt mutters as Ella tries to be as careful as she can. Luckily it doesn't take long for her to make Defalt hard and she takes some distance wiping her mouth.  
But out of nowhere Defalts takes hold of Ellas head and starts face-fucking her. He grunts and mutters words which makes no sense as he pleasures himself. Woman is crying as she tries to breath feeling Defalts dick hitting back of her throat. Defalt is looking at her, but turns to look away, closing his eyes as he curses angrily, words still making no fucking sense. As Defalt is close to coming, he takes distance taking a look at Ella, who tries to catch her breath.  
Ella wipes her mouth taking a deep breath as she looks at Defalt. "Get up" Defalt commands now and as Ella gets on her feet, Defalt pushes her against wall. Defalt smirks as he starts opening Ellas pants. Quickly, he starts pleasuring her and snorts. "You are already wet~" Defalt gives an evil laugh as he looks at Ella, who is getting red breathing heavily. Defalt looks around and then turns Ella around. He just pulls her pants down and pushes two fingers in her.  
As Defalt is having fun, Ella starts to moan lowly. She is feeling it. And very well. "Come on. Spread your legs" Defalt whispers near Ellas ear. Ella does as said again and tries to hold her voice as Defalt continues playing with her insides with his fingers. "I am only one who can pleasure like this, aren't I?" Defalt asks from Ella, who tries to answer to him, but her moaning is blocking her words. Defalt sounds so furious and... Different. His tone is low and infuriated. And suddenly, out of nowhere, Defalt bites her shoulder and Ella can't hold her voice anymore, she moans loudly and makes Defalt give a laugh.  
And suddenly, too quickly for Ellas licking, he stops. He drags her up by her hair and then pushes her on top of table. Defalt undresses Ellas pants and underwear. He grabs condom from his wallet giving himself few good strokes, like checking is his dick ready for action. Then he puts the condom on and pushes himself inside Ella without any warnings.  
As he is having fun, he holds Ella down by wrists looking down at her whole time. Table is kinda harsh against Ellas back, but she is not complaining. Defalt seems too angry to piss off now even more. "I would love to let the whole world see you being fucked by me..." Defalt says breathlessly to Ella as he fucks her with quick pace on top of table. "Why? Kink of yours?" Ella manages to give a laugh now and Defalt gives her a passionate, but angry look in her eyes. "So whole world would see that you are mine" Defalt bites his teeth now being still angry.  
Ella goes silent. She stares into Defalts eyes, who wonders. So that's what it is! "You were jealous" Ella realizes and Defalt sighs heavily. "Of course! You are my fucking girlfriend!" Defalt yells to Ella suddenly and woman hugs him, making him stop his movement. "Ella...?" Defalt wonders and Ella takes some distance smiling to Defalt. "I thought you were just mad, but" Ella giggles giving kiss to man, who kisses her back.  
Defalt looks away as Ella smiles being little happy about this. She moves his face to meet hers again. "Defalt~. You know I am only yours~" Ella speaks temptingly to Defalt, who pushes in her suddenly making her moan high. "Only mine?" Defalt asks now with a smirk on his face as Ella nods few times. "Fuck yeah..." Ella smirks and Defalt pulls out. He carries Ella in bedroom, where he lays her on bed moving on top of her. "Really?" Defalt asks now and Ella nods to him few times. "Just fuck me already" Ella breaths out and Defalt pushes himself in her again starting to have fun now.  
After their act, as Defalt throws condom in trashcan and Ella is trying to catch her breath, Defalt hugs her apologizing many times. Ella just gives a laugh looking into Defalts eyes seeing that he is being serious, humble and repentant. "Sweetie..." Ella starts and Defalt gets up holding his head. Ella sits up looking at man, who turns to look into her eyes again. "I am so sorry..." Man whispers now his voice being weak quickly moving his eyes off of her. He can't look at Ella. "I am not mad" Ella says voice clear at Defalt, who clenches his fists biting his teeth together. "I fucking raped you! You should be mad! Fucking yell at me!" Defalt yells to Ella, who looks at him calmly.  
Suddenly Ella hugs him, making him freeze. "How about you stop being like a crybaby and actually listen?" Ella asks from Defalt, who rolls his eyes at Ella looking away from her. Ella moves his chin to meet hers again. "Baby. Listen to me" Ella says to man now looking into his eyes getting his attention. "I am sorry" Ella says to man, who falls off now. He stares at Ella eyes open wide. "Wait what?" Defalt manages to ask after short silence and Ella smiles to him. "I let him come too close. I am your girlfriend, right? I did wrong" Ella smiles to male, who looks at her sadly again.  
He hugs Ella softly and then takes a look into her eyes. "I don't deserve you..." Defalt whispers and Ella chuckles. "Oh, baby. It's me who doesn't deserve you... My lovely JB..." Ella smiles to Defalt, who shakes his head. "You don't know everything you should" Defalt says then little nervously and Ella rises eyebrow. "First of all... My name is not JB Markowicz. Second, I am not the good guy you think I am. Third I thought that our thing wouldn't last so I lied to you about most of things, but then things kinda changed..." Defalt speaks to Ella, who listens to him carefully.  
Ella gives a laugh then. "Okay, I am quite surprised, but I am not mad. I know you are not the good guy to them, but to me, it's a different story" Ella smiles happily to Defalt, who sighs. "I am the bad guy here. From bottom to the top. It's like villain loving the heros friend or something, like princess" Defalt jokes a little and Ella smirks now laughing: "Who said I am on the good side?" making Defalt wonder. "Darling. The thing is... I kinda don't care about these your "bad" things and lies, but if you want me gone, you better kill me cause I know too much" Ella smirks now to Defalt, who gets shocked.  
It takes a moment for Defalt to process what Ella just said. "For fucks sake woman..." Defalt curses then massaging his forehead. "You said that you changed" Ella says to Defalt, who rises his head now. He scratches back of his head looking away and then back at Ella. "I kinda fell in love. Hard. And it hurt. You even waited three weeks for me... I kinda didn't believe in that" Defalt says with small smile as Ella blushes to him softly.  
"I have to explain you a lot of things..." Defalt gives a laugh now and Ella kisses his forehead softly. "Take your time. We don't have to hurry" Ella smiles now to man, who gives her now happy smile. "Oh and by the way" Ella realizes now making Defalt wonder. "Felix knows you by name John. I kinda lied to him when he asked your name" Ella gives a nervous laugh. Man smiles to her laughing a bit. "You are one weird case... I literally hated everyone before you" Defalt gives smile to Ella, who pulls man down next to her on bed cuddling him happily.  
"I am not a good person. I know that I can't protect everyone. And I disdain most of people. Why in the living Hell you like me?" Defalt asks suspiciously from Ella, who giggles to him. "You are atleast honest" Ella moves her hand on Defalts cheek, stroking it softly. "I love it. I love that you are strong minded and you don't back off. Even you can be little provocative, it's not something I can't handle. You are interesting, still mysterious to me and you are so freaking hot" Ella speaks to Defalt, who smiles to her whole time and at the end he smirks to her evilly. "And I kinda liked when you were rough. You are so sexy when you are dominating" Ella bites her lip as she is staring into Defalts eyes.  
Defalt takes hold of Ellas hand giving kiss on it. "And that too... You care. Truly" Ella smiles now even more happily to Defalt. Her smile makes mans heart skip a beat. "For fucks sake..." Defalt curses to himself and then moves on top of Ella to kiss her as she giggles happily. "Ella.. This might be pretty early, but I love you" Defalt smiles as he looks into Ellas eyes. Ella blushes, still smiling. "I love you too..." Ella smiles kissing Defalt. Then she moves under his ear and whispers: "Defalt" and her voice makes Defalt blush now.

It's Defalts show day! Ella went to see his show with her friends, who were telling here that they didn't meet that much anymore. Ella takes a look at Defalt, who is on stage having fun as he is playing music. He makes everyone have fun as he plays the songs. Ella knows these songs. Very well actually. She closes her eyes as she listens to music with just her ears. The beat, the lyrics and feelings Defalt has put in it. As woman opens her eyes, she feels how her phone vibrates. She just got a message. It only says: "~~(8:>"  
Ella smiles to herself. "LOL. I can see that smile~~" appears on her screen and Ella shakes her head answering just: "!! =^.^= !!" and then: "I think we both know why" and then she gets one more message: "Smile for me" and Ella rises her head to look up at Defalt, who is on higher floor on his stage. Ella smiles to him happily and then Defalt sends her: "~~(8:> <3" making woman blush.  
Ella then starts to listen to song again. As the one starts to fade away, new song starts to play. Ella listens to beat which is pretty soft first. Small glockenspiel kind of sound. Then lyrics starts. "There's nothing that needs to be said. We can pretend, we'll sandblast these walls and paint them again. When everything comes to an end. We can pretend, we'll sandblast these walls and paint them again" are the first chorus lyrics. Ella is wondering a little, glancing quickly up at Defalt, but he doesn't notice her. After lyrics beat drops down.  
People loves the song. After singing continues, Ella gets more confused. "Oh, we hit a bump in the road again, And now we're workin' out just what it meant. I don't know much, but I know I'll last. That I'm fallin' fast and I won't come back. You say that everythin's been goin' wrong. But we've been livin' our lives how we want. It's a throw-away cliché but we know" Are sang in song. Ella listens the words and the tone. This is clearly Defalt. He has modified his voice, but this is Defalt and Ella knows it. Then chorus starts, singing.  
"There's nothing that needs to be said. We can pretend, we'll sandblast these walls and paint them again. There's nothing left for us. When everything comes to an end. We can pretend, we'll sandblast these walls and paint them again. Oh~, oh~, oh" chorus plays and Ella listens to lyrics carefully. Singers tone is somehow sad, but happy at the same time. It's confusing and puzzling. And after it beat drops again.  
Ella is dancing with her friends, who are enjoying the music, but Ella is still trying to listen the lyrics. Maybe too much, maybe she is just over thinking, but she can't let it just go through her fingers. Then second verse starts. "No, I didn't think that it would be like this. So now I gotta work out what it is I missed. Now all this love is sticks and stones. Being thrown round homes and breaking bones. What did I do wrong this time? I finally found a fault..." Lyrics are getting more and more hitting and Ella comes to think, is this a song about their relationship. Way to break up? Or to tell that something is wrong? Maybe?  
As beat drops and chorus plays, Ella is pulled in their little friend group who are all having the time of their life. Chorus repeats same as before: "There's nothing that needs to be said. We can pretend, we'll sandblast these walls and paint them again. There's nothing left for us. When everything comes to an end. We can pretend, we'll sandblast these walls and paint them again. Oh~, oh~, oh".  
Then beat drops down, low, calm and melodic. "There'll be time for the changes we will make" Is the first sentence that is sang, making Ella somehow sad. Is this the end? "If we rebuild, we can make it better" Is the second sentence. Ella smiles now softly, without anyone seeing it. "I know it's hard for you to take. I'd give it time but I don't really care" Comes pretty quickly after each others, but it goes with the beat. Ella knows how well this fits Defalt. He is "little" carefree. "I'm not the man that I was. I belong to the voice in my head that tells me; "You are fallin' away from yourself and from everyone else"" Are last sentences in the bridge and Ella rises her head to look up at Defalt, who sees her now. He sees her perplexed expression and gets little worried.  
Suddenly beat drops and people starts to party even more. Ella turns to look at her friends, who are calling to her. Now last chorus starts to play; "There's nothing that needs to be said. We can pretend, we'll sandblast these walls and paint them again. There's nothing left for us. When everything comes to an end. We can pretend, we'll sandblast these walls and paint them again. Oh~, oh~, oh" and song ends after that.  
Quickly new song starts to play. Ellas friends are looking at her, as she takes her phone. "You are checking your phone too much!" Jessie says little annoyingly to Ella, who gives a laugh. "Sorry, Jessie. It's my boyfriend" Ella gives a nervous smile to group, who are all surprised. "You have a boyfriend?!" Group yells surprisedly making Ella hide her ear laughing at them. "Ella! Let's go to get you a drink!" Felix chuckles now taking Ella with him. "Good. I need a strong one now" Ella jokes a little.  
As duo gets to bar counter, Ella gets message to her phone. It's just: "~~(8:> ? ? ?" and Ella sighs heavily. Before she can answer she gets another message: "What's wrong?" and Ella answers then: "Overthinking", putting her phone away then as she gets a small cocktail in her hand. She drinks it with one go, making her friends laugh. "Ella! Calm down!" Felix laughs now and Ella gives a laugh too. "Like this can make me drunk" Ella laughs putting glass on table. As she orders new drink, she gets a message: "Wanna explain?" and Ella looks around her, mostly at her friends. "It's nothing special. Enjoy your show" Ella smiles a little as she sends the message.  
And just as she is putting her phone away, she gets a new message. "I can read you like an open book. Tell me" Defalt says in message, making Ella look around. She gets her new drink and this time it has more in it, but Ella drinks it with one go too. As Ella puts glass on table, she moves her phone on her ear, like listening. "Find me" Ella smirks now speaking to her phone. Then she puts her phone in her bag, giving it to Felix then. "I go to see someone" Ella smiles and suddenly lights goes off. When they are back on, Ella is gone.  
Ella sneaks in crowd, playing little cat-and-mouse game now with Defalt. She is moving here and there in club, having fun. As she sees, how "Defalt" is moving around DJ table, playing music and partying, she knows that man is not her boyfriend. So he is looking for her now. It's showtime.  
Ella loves these kinds of games. She is very good at hiding. It's easy to just blend in crowd. It's like her speciality. She is looking around and sees her boyfriend, far away from her. Slowly she starts to move away from him, hiding again. Every time Defalt gets close to her, she moves away without him noticing it. She is always one step ahead. Even thought Defalt knows the building, Ella is still better. She has years of experience of this.  
After 15 minutes of playing, Ella sees that Defalt is getting annoyed. She sees, how he gets moves to side without anyone noticing. Ella also sees how man uses cameras to try to locate her. She just walks to him. Defalt rises his head to look at Ella, who smiles to him. "I won" Ella jokes making Defalt laugh as he puts his phone in his pocket. He takes Ella closer to him giving kiss on her lips. "You okay?" He asks quietly, still making sure Ella can hear him under all the music. Ella nods to him: "Now I am".  
As duo are about to kiss again, Ellas friends comes to see duo. "Ella! Is this your boyfriend?" Jessie asks excitedly and with little mocking tone. As Ella takes a look at group and then at Defalt, who smirks. "We got caught~" Ella gives a laugh making Defalt laugh too. "Hey" Defalt smiles to Ellas friends, who are all grinning. "You were at Central Club... You ordered that drink for her!" Felix realizes now as he looks at Defalt. Defalt scratches back of his head while smiling little-nervously-little-embarrassedly.  
Group looks at Felix, who gives a laugh. "This guy ordered Ella a "Flirtini" in the club I work at. So you were the guy she met before!" Felix remembers while looking at Defalt, who gives a laugh nodding. "That's so cheesy" now Noah laughs. Defalt takes Ella closer to him smiling to her softly and happily. "Well. It worked. We had some fun and.. Things turned out very well" Defalt smiles as he looks proudly at Ella, who gives a laugh. "Ella, I can't believe this!" Jessie giggles now.  
Ella sighs heavily. "Baby, these are Felix, Jessie, Noah and Sophia" Ella introduces group to Defalt, who takes a look at them. "Nice to meet you. I am John" Defalt smiles to group, who are like scanning him. "Did I do something?" Defalt asks then with a smirk, rising his eyebrow suspiciously and group shakes their heads. "It just has been some time since we saw Ella this happy" Sophia giggles and Ella turns to look other direction from Defalt, who is surprised. "Don't ask" Ella says to Defalt, who gets now even more curious. "But Ella. It's first time your hook up ends up in relationship" Jessie gives a grin to Ella, who rolls her eyes at her.  
Defalt now smirks a little. "Please, do explain more. Ella doesn't tell me about these things" Defalt smiles to group. Ella gets little shocked looking at Defalt now. Then she takes a look at her friends. "Don't" she says quickly, making her friends give a laugh at her. "Let's say that Ella wasn't that serious with anyone... She was mostly playing around" Felix explains to Defalt, who is curious. "And she wasn't looking for anything serious. She didn't want troubles" Sophia continues. "And she left all those men behind her without caring much, even if they were really interested" Noah continues laughs little. "So it's kind of miracle to see her actually dating someone" Jessie ends whole explanation to Defalt, who turns to look at Ella now, who in other hand is little embarrassed. "I am flattered" Defalt smirks to Ella, giving kiss on her cheek now.  
As song gets changed, Ella turns to look at her friends. "Do you like the music by the way?" Ella asks quickly from her friends, who laughs to her: "Changing subject quickly" as Ella shakes her head laughing with Defalt. "But yeah. I am a fan so" Felix laughs. "I like his style. Mask is impressive, have to say" Sophia giggles. "Don't forget great beats" Noah smiles then after Sophia. Defalt feels flattered and proud now. "How about you?" Felix asks from Defalt, who gives a laugh. "I like his music, but I am not that big fan" Defalt says to group who nods. "Well, Ella wanted to come no matter what" Jessie giggles looking at Ella, who looks away being little embarrassed.  
Defalt then takes his phone checking it. "Oh! I gotta go. Enjoy your night" Defalt smiles to Ella giving her a passionate kiss and hugs her. "I'm gonna play you a song, so listen carefully" Defalt whispers to Ella, who smiles to him happily. "I'll see you tomorrow then" Ella smiles to Defalt, who nods. He leaves then and Ella looks after him happily smiling as her friends comes around her.  
Felix gives a laugh looking at Ella. "He is nice" Felix says to Ella, who nods to him. "And kinda cute" Jessie grins making Ella turns to look at her little annoyingly, but smiling. Jessie holds up her hands. "Bitch... You stay away from him" Ella says to Jessie, who laughs to her. "So cute. You are serious with him" Sophia laughs now. Ella nods then turning to look up at DJ as song ends. That's Defalt. She knows that.  
Slowly new beat starts to play making Ella smile. As lyrics comes up, it makes Ella grin. She knows this song. "Baby give me, Baby give me. Baby, you're the one that melts my heart. I swear I'm not lying. Maybe tonight I'm gonna try my luck. I can see that you want me. I'm dreaming about you every night, every night!" Are lyrics for first verse and then beat drops as chorus starts. "Baby, give me just a chance. Let's go out and dance. We can get into the groove. I can watch you move. Later you can sing to me, Like a shining star, But I'd rather do you on the backseat of my car!" Are chorus that is repeated twice.  
Ella gives a laugh to herself as she is listening to songs beat and short melodical part. Her friends takes her to order a new drink as song is playing. "Baby, take a minute, check me out. I sit in the front row. Baby, I'm the coolest guy in the crowd. I'm sure you have seen me. I'm dreaming about you every night. Every night" are lyrics now. Ella smirks. She knows that this is how Defalt sees himself. "Baby, give me just a chance. Let's go out and dance. We can get into the groove. I can watch you move. Later you can sing to me, like a shining star. But I'd rather do you on the backseat of my car" Chorus plays again two times and Ella knows what Defalt is trying to say to her.  
In song comes now beat drop and melodical part starts. It's playing softly and there comes a lyrical part. And Ella gets her drink now. "You drive me crazy, you slowly drive me crazy. Red blooded baby, can't get you off my mind. I should be lucky, I should be so lucky. I should be lucky, to sleep with you tonight" Are sang now and Ella smiles drinking her cocktail as she turns to look at DJ. Now chorus is played two times and song ends with words: "Baby give me".  
Ella takes her phone and sends message: "Prove it" to Defalt. Defalt answers to her with: "~~(8:>" and then continues: "I will pick you up after the show" making Ella blush slightly. Now Ellas friends turns to look at her. "John send a message. He will come to pick me up after the show" Ella explains to group, who are smirking. "Maybe he got an idea from that song~" Jessie giggles evilly to Ella, who pushes her a little.  
Later as show ends, Ella walks outside and helps her friends to call a taxi. Then a car stops in front of Ella. Defalt waves to her. Ella takes a look at her friends, who are all chuckling now. "I'll see you guys later" Ella smiles getting in car. As Defalt drives away, Ella gropes him a little. "Ella... We are still on the road..." Defalt warns Ella, who smirks. "Then you better stop the car" Ella gives a wink to Defalt, who drives to side street, where's no lights.  
As Defalt turns down cars engine, he turns to Ella. "I thought I could get you home first..." Defalt curses taking Ella in fiery kiss. "Didn't you want to take me on the backseat of you car?" Ella asks from Defalt, who gives a laugh. "You are a lewd woman" Defalt laughs evilly. "I wanna try it in new places" Ella smirks to Defalt, who pushes chair down moving on top of Ella kissing her then wantingly.  
As they are about to get to the best part, someone knocks the cars window. There's a police. As Defalt gets out, Ella rises the chair. Defalt speaks to cops quickly and then sits back in car. He starts it up and as police has driven past them, duo bursts out laughing. Defalt drives to road and towards his house, laughing with Ella. "Well, that didn't go as planned" Defalt jokes making Ella laugh too.  
As Ella and Defalt gets in Defalts apartment, Defalt hugs Ella from behind covering her neck in soft kisses and small bites. "Oh come on, baby! We didn't even make it into bedroom" Ella gives evil laugh to Defalt, who licks his lips. "I could just take you here..." Defalt smirks a little. As Ella relaxes in his arms Defalt gives a laugh. "You have noisy friends" Defalt tells Ella, who agrees with him with a laugh: "I know" and turns around to kiss man, who takes her happily close to him and slowly and carefully leads her in his bedroom.  
Later Defalt strokes Ellas cheek softly being on his side as woman is curled against his chest. "What were you overthinking? And why?" Defalt asks from Ella, who rises her head to look into his eyes. "That song... It sounded somehow... Weird, or something" Ella doesn't even know how to explain to Defalt everything. Defalt wonders some time as he looks at Ella. "You have a weird habit to show your feelings and thoughts with your music" Ella explains to male, who nods. "I know. It keeps me sane" Defalt says then to Ella, who wonders.  
Defalt moves on his back looking into ceiling. "I know, this is not the right time to tell you these kind of things, but you remember The Northeast Blackout of 2003?" Defalt speaks now to Ella, who nods quickly. "Yeah I do. I lived in Rockfords hinterlands so it kinda didn't affect me, but 11 people died that day..." Ella wonders as she looks at Defalt. "That day... I lost my brother. Because of that incident. He was one of those, who died. He was in suicide watch, but got to escape and he was found hanged..." Defalt says quietly to Ella, who gets shocked. "Oh no..." Ella goes silent as Defalt turns to look at her. "I started to get into hacking because of it. I was already into music, but I wanted to find out, what or who caused it. Music helped me to stay in this world and not isolate myself. Before I even realized, it became part of me" Defalt explains everything to Ella, who listens carefully to him.  
Then Defalt turns to look at ceiling again. "Somehow I ended up being a DJ... I love my job, tho. So I am not complaining. Even it has created some problems" Defalt laughs now getting questioning look from Ella. "I tried to get in DedSec. They told me that I am against their policy. I am not anonymous, even I am wearing a mask and no one knows me. But Oh well. Couldn't care less, since it gave me a change to meet you" Defalt smiles now looking at Ella, who giggles softly.  
Defalt fondles Ellas cheek taking a careful look at her. "That is why I am worried about you. I need to keep you safe" Defalt whispers then to Ella, who nods. Defalt gives a small kiss on her forehead. "I still have to apologize, for what I did back then" Defalt says then, making Ella shudder. "Baby.. Forget it already" Ella gives a laugh to Defalt, who shakes his head. "No. I hurt you" Defalt answers quickly.  
Ella pins him suddenly against mattress. "Listen to me, Defalt" Ella smiles to Defalt, who is staring into her eyes surprised by her sudden power. "I am fine. I am not mad to you. You opened up for me. I am more than happy to know these things about you" Ella speaks happily to Defalt, who is staring in her eyes wondering. "I love you. More than anything. I am proud of you and I want to help you, because you helped me" Ella smiles now somewhat sadly, but kindly to Defalt, letting go of his hands and as he sits up, she hugs him. Defalt hugs her back tightly hiding his face against her neck.  
When Ella strokes his hair softly, she gives a small laugh. "Hey.. Baby. I wanna know you better. I wanna see how are you feeling. I wanna see you smiling..." Ella continues talking happily as she holds Defalt against her skin. "Ella stop. No more" Defalt begs shocking Ella with his broken voice. Ella takes some distance to take a look at males face. He is having tears in his eyes as he is smiling to Ella. "Fuck..." Defalt gives a laugh as he wipes his tears. Then he takes a look at Ella, who is surprised. "It's just... Damn I love you so much" Defalt laughs a little looking into Ellas eyes, making her smile softly. "I love you too, Defalt" Ella smiles giving then small kiss to Defalt. After it duo just hugs staying in that hug for a long moment, enjoying it and just taking their time.


	4. A nameless fixer and famous DJ

Defalt takes a look at mirror. He tries his hair checking it's color from mirror as Ella walks to him wondering. "Should I dye my hair?" Defalt asks from female, who rises eyebrow. "My blue color is fading away" Defalt explains to Ella, who tries his hair. "So you want to get your blue color back?" Ella asks from Defalt, who nods. "Well, this blue color is still staying, but if you want to strengthen it, you should dye it soon" Ella speaks to Defalt who takes another look at mirror and then at Ella, who is smiling to him.  
Ella gives kiss on males cheek as she walks away, but she stops as Defalt asks a question. "Do you like my style, by the way?" Defalt asks suddenly. Ella turns to look at man. She looks at his face and then down. Man is not wearing shirt and he has relaxed jeans on. Ella smirks biting her lip as she looks at Defalts abs saying softly: "Yeah, I do". Defalt gives a laugh looking at woman. "I didn't mean that" Defalt says, but Ella shrugs. "But I like it anyways" Ella says with little proud smirk and Defalt rolls his eyes as woman walks to mirror.  
Man takes a look at woman, who moves her hair back taking a look at mirror too, checking her appearance. Ella then turns to look at Defalt, who is standing next to her. "You are hot" Ella says then to male. She tries his abs with her finger tips and moves his jeans's waistband taking a look down. Defalt smirks slightly and Ella kisses him passionately. "You want the d?" Defalt whispers near Ellas ear, making female purr softly: "Fuck yeah..", but Defalt walks away then. "Wait till night. We have done this a lot lately" Defalt laughs as Ella sighs annoyingly and disappointedly.  
Later that evening, Ella finds a USB-stick from table and walks to Defalt with it. "What is this?" female asks, showing USB to male and Defalt shudders. He tries to get USB-stick back, but Ella just dodges him smirking. "Are you trying to hide something from me?" Ella asks from Defalt, who tries again to catch USB-stick, but Ella dodges him again. "I am checking what this has in it" Ella smirks now while looking at Defalt, who is thinking what to say, but he sighs heavily as he sits down on his chair. "It's at your own risk" Defalt gives a laugh now and Ella walks to her laptop.  
She puts USB-stick in and starts checking what it has. It's full of lesbian porn. Ella tries to hold her laughter as she checks everything through. She snickers at Defalt as she turns to look at him. "You little virgin~" Ella chuckles and Defalt swallows smiling and plays with his hands. Ella takes her laptop in her hands and walks to male. She shows screen to him as she puts on one video fast forwarding it right to the sex scene.  
Defalt takes a look at video hearing, how actors moans and then turns to look at Ella, who puts laptop on table in front of Defalt, who turns with his chair to look at laptop. "Wanna watch porn together?" Ella asks then from male, who takes a look at Ella rising eyebrow, but he smirks and nods then. And soon duo are sitting next to each others on bed, watching porn from TV.  
Ella is not impressed as she watches the film. "Are these really that good?" Ella asks with wondering look from Defalt, who sighs heavily to her being amused. "Not really. Just helps me to get off" Defalt admits to Ella, who snickers softly. "Show me" Ella smirks now making Defalt freeze. "What?" He manages to ask and Ella nods to him. "Show me" Ella repeats, now more excitedly.  
Defalt is staring at her one eye brow high, being not so impressed. He sighs then again heavily as he realizes that she is not backing off. "Fine..." Defalt breaths out and opens his jeans. He lowers his boxers and starts to pleasure himself, being little disconcerted because of Ellas presence. As he closes his eyes, he tries to focus on his masturbating, even it's a bit weird and hard for him.  
And as he finally gets himself hard, Ella gives a small giggle to him, making him open his eyes. "What?" Defalt asks from Ella, who smirks licking her lips. Suddenly she starts giving man a blowjob. Her quick action makes Defalt gasp for breath and he grunts as he looks down at Ella, who is happily giving him head. "Where did this come from?" Defalt gives a laugh and Ella takes some distance licking her lips even more flashily. "You are hot" Ella grins and continues her doings like nothing happened.  
Defalt breaths heavily as he looks at Ella, who is having fun on her own. Defalt strokes females hair as she is licking his cock like a lollipop. Suddenly she starts to give him head and makes him gasp for breath. "Ella fuck-!" Defalt mutters curses in air as he feels his edge coming closer. He manages to hold himself, but as he opens his eyes to look at Ella, he cums in her mouth.  
Ella swallows everything and then curses slightly. "Hey! You don't have to swallow it, even it's hot" Defalt speaks blushing to Ella, who then shows her mouth. "It's fine, baby" Ella smiles to Defalt as she wipes her mouth. She giggles softly as she looks at horrified, but blushing Defalt. "You are one weird woman, Ella" Defalt smiles and Ella just smiles: "I know" kindly and innocently, even she doesn't look that innocent after what she just did.  
Later Defalt is meeting few fixers. He is paying them to do small jobs for him. He is meeting three fixers, two men and one female, who is having her eyes at him.  
Defalt takes him phone to check few things. Suddenly woman moves her hand on his shoulder and with another hand she tries mans chest. "You are not that bad..." Woman smirks temptingly. Suddenly Ella pulls her away from Defalt. "How about you keep your hands off of him?" Ella asks voice low filled in anger as woman is surprised. Defalt is staring at Ella and he feels so proud of her and thinks how happy he is as Ella came to stop the woman.  
Woman turns to look at Ella, being now angry and annoyed by her. "And why should I?" Woman asks from Ella with proud tone and Ella looks at her like she doesn't even care. "He is mine" Ella says then and woman starts laughing. "Bitch you can't be serious. He is Defalt" Woman laughs to Ella, who sighs heavily then. And out of nowhere Ella knocks out her catching her as she falls unconscious.  
Defalt bursts out laughing as fixers are surprised. Ella just casually hands over woman to another man, who takes woman on his arms. "I love when you stand up for yourself" Defalt gives a laugh and Ella smirks. "I kinda don't like when someone is being disrespectful" Ella gives annoyed smile to two fixers, who are now wondering what just happened. 

As Defalt is laying on bed checking his phone, Ella walks to door, leaning against it's frame, posing a little. "Hey~" She calls out to Defalt, who takes a look at her and ends up dropping his phone on his face. Ella is wearing sexy bright blue lace lingerie that reveals a lot of her skin. Defalt stares at Ella eyes open wide sitting up as Ella walks to him. "What is going on Ella?" Defalt asks with a small wondering, but excited smile.  
Ella kisses him and sits on his lap. Her hands moves on his body here and there. "Ella Ella Ella!" Defalt stops Ella, who gets shocked as man takes hold of her hands. "Are you okay?" Defalt asks now worriedly from Ella, who turns little sad. "Am I really not good?" Ella asks suddenly making Defalt stop as he doesn't follow anymore. He shakes his head in disbelief looking into Ellas eyes. "What? Is this because of what that woman said?..." Defalt asks from Ella, who blushes a little, being embarrassed.  
Defalt hugs Ella quickly laughing to himself. "Oh my God, Ella!" Defalt laughs as Ella gets little mad. "Why you are laughing at me?!" Ella yells to Defalt, who smiles to her happily. "You were jealous! So cute!" Defalt smiles as he snuggles against Ellas chest hugging her tightly. "Well. You are a known DJ and I am a... A nameless fixer..." Ella speaks little sadly to Defalt, who takes hold of her hands giving kiss on her fingers. "And I need you. Ella. You keep me save and I am happy with you. I love you" Defalt smiles happily to Ella, who blushes a little, starting to smile.  
Man gives her soft kiss on her lips hugging her then. "Don't worry Ella... You are the best and only one I want. I don't need an idiotic blonde to mess up my life. I need my strong Ella to be with me" Defalt smirks to Ella, giving her another kiss. Ella starts to smile now even brighter stroking Defalts hair while looking into his eyes.  
Then man takes a look at Ellas body. "And just wow" Defalt manages to say to Ella, who smirks now a little. Defalt turns tables and gets Ella on bed under him, taking another, better, look at Ellas body. He moves his hand on her waist, but then moves next to her, just hugging her. "Are we doing anything?" Ella asks and Defalt shakes his head. "Nah. We are not" Defalt smiles as she just takes a look at Ella: "I just want to have you close to me". Duo stays like that until they fall asleep.  
At the next day, Ella is sitting on couch with her laptop on her lap, just going through social medias as she gets a message on her screen. It's just binary numbers. The binary is;  
01111001 01101111 01110101  
00100000 01100001 01110010  
01100101 00100000 01100011  
01110101 01110100 01100101

Ella stares at screen for a moment, reading it. Then she turns to look at Defalt, who is smiling to her. "Did you just tell me I am cute in binary?" Ella asks surprisedly from Defalt, who then smirks and sends another message to Ella, who gives a laugh. New binary code, what a surprise, but this time it's;  
01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111  
01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001  
01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000  
01000101 01101100 01101100 01100001

Ella giggles looking at text. She blushes a little, smiling happily as she reads it. She then starts to type something on her computer making Defalt wonder. This time Defalt gets message to his computer. It's another binary code;   
01001001 00100000 01101100  
01101111 01110110 01100101  
00100000 01111001 01101111  
01110101 00100000 01110100  
01101111 01101111 00100000  
01000100 01100101 01100110  
01100001 01101100 01110100

Defalt gives a laugh turning with his computer. "We are fucking nerds" Ella chuckles and Defalt nods laughing as he gets up. He walks to Ella giving her kiss on her lips as he sits down next to her. "I kinda don't mind it... Being nerds together" Defalt chuckles as Ella giggles to him putting her laptop on table. Ella leans against Defalts chest as man gently fondles her cheek. "It's nice when someone can understand you" Defalt smiles. His words makes Ella rise her head to look into Defalts eyes. "Indeed" Ella smiles and kisses Defalt.  
Defalt takes a look at clock. "Hey! Let's go out to eat" Defalt smiles and makes Ella wonder, but she won't ask. Ella just nods as Defalt takes her out with him. At the outside Defalt holds Ellas hand and they go to see new restaurant that just opened. They are enjoying their day. Just having fun.  
As they are ready, they pay bill and leave. When Ella and Defalt are walking on street, a man calls out to them. "Have you ever heard of Digital Trips?" Man asks from duo, getting Ellas attention, but before she can ask, Defalt takes hold of her hand. "Sorry, friend, but now is not a good time" Defalt smiles to man, who nods to him: "Next time then, maybe" as Defalt takes Ella with him walking quickly away from man.  
As duo are pretty far away from man, Ella takes a look at Defalt as they are walking. "You know what those "Digital Trips" are, right?" Ella asks from Defalt, who nods to her. "Well, yeah..." Defalt scratches back of his head nervously. Ella looks at him being suspicious and Defalt sighs. "But I just don't want you to try them outside" Defalt tries to explain to Ella, who doesn't believe him and stops duo. "Have you tried them?" Ella asks from Defalt, who looks away, being little worried and then turns to look at Ella: "Don't tell me you want to try them".  
Ella thinks sometime and nods then. "I have heard of them, but I haven't tried. It might help with my stress" Ella smiles to Defalt, who sighs heavily, cursing a little. He takes hold of Ellas hand and duo continues walking. "Fine, but let me be there when you try them" Defalt speaks to Ella, who giggles to him: "Aww. You are scared" and Defalt sighs heavily shaking his head.  
Soon as duo are sitting in Defalts apartment, Defalt gives earbuds to Ella. "So, sit down and be calm" Defalt speaks to Ella, who nods to him. She puts earbuds in her ears and Defalt, gives kiss on her forehead. "Have a nice trip" Defalt smirks and puts on the track. Ella feels, how apartment around her starts to get colorful and she falls asleep. Defalt strokes her hair softly smiling as she looks at unconscious woman.  
Ella wakes up in dream like world. She is in spider-like robot. She is piloting it. Suddenly a woman voice starts to speak to her. "Welcome" voice speaks to Ella, who wonders what is going on. "I have challenges to you. Enjoy" Woman speaks now and Ella nods still wondering: "Sure" and then starts walking down the wall. She gives a laugh as she sees that this robot is pretty agile.  
First challenge is to destroy 4 vehicles. Not a problem. "Sounds like fun" Ella giggles to herself as she starts to attack cars. Ella enjoys creating a chaos and destroying vehicles. Quickly she is done. She gives a laugh as she blows up last car to complete the objective. She gets message on the glass in front of her. Next objective.  
Kill 12 cops? Well that's mean. Ella smirks as she moves spider in huge group of cops and just slams it down making every car explode. The count drops from 12 to 5, making Ella give a laugh. "This is a fun game" Ella laughs to herself as she continues destroying cops. She shoots a missile at car and count drops to zero. She then jumps to wall climbing up and gets a message to window: "Destroy 2 satellite beacons" and Ella gives a laugh: "Aye boss" as she takes a look at map.  
She climbs up the walls and on top of building, jumping from one to second one and continues dodging bullets. As she gets to first one, she just hits it with tanks claw. Woman speaks to her: "Energy level 75%" making Ella wonder. "Da fuck does that mean?" Ella asks in wonder and woman explains to her about Spider tanks health and damage taken. As Ella destroys second satellite beacon, she gives a laugh: "So as long as I don't take much damage, everything is alright?" like asking and woman answers: "Yes, you are right".  
Ella laughs as she gets new message to window: "Destroy armored truck". Ella takes a look at map that shows where target is going. And just as she sees it she jumps. She fires missiles at truck, making it explode. "Holy shit!" Ella laughs looking at truck that is now just a burning piece. Suddenly cops starts shooting at her. "Fuck" Ella shudders and quickly escapes.  
She is having so much fun. She does challenges one by one enjoying everyone of them. She is climbing on walls and under trains railroad moving like a spider. As someone tries to shoot her, she just destroys them. This is a fun game. But soon she gets message on screen: "Mission complete" making Ella rise eyebrow. "Da fuck?" Ella wonders and then realizes that everything around her starts to blur.  
As Ella wakes up, she holds her head, looking around the room. She is in Defalts bedroom. "How did I end up here?" Ella gives a laugh as Defalt walks to room. "That was one Hell of a trip you had there" Defalt laughs to Ella, who sits up laughing. "What have you done to those musics?" Ella asks as she holds her head looking at man next to her, who laughs to her evilly. "So you knew, they were my creations?" Defalt asks, from Ella, who nods. "Only you are crazy enough to make such things... I was in like a spider like tank? Where the Hell did you get that idea?" Ella speaks in wonder trying to process everything as Defalt only laughs to her. "And that's why I wanted you to be here, safe with me" Defalt smirks to Ella, helping her up then.  
Duo walks to living room, Defalt staying near Ella, who is looking around. "How did I end up in your bedroom? On your bed?" Ella wonders. Defalt starts to laugh now. "You started to walk out of the living room. You went to kitchen and to bathroom, but I helped you back here, but what a surprise, you walked straight to my bedroom. There you stumbled and fell on the floor. I had to carry you on my bed so you wouldn't hurt yourself" Defalt explains laughing to Ella, who blushes being embarrassed. "It was fun to watch" Defalt laughs evilly sitting down on the couch with Ella, who sighs heavily. "Well... At least we both had fun" Ella laughs now.

Ella runs to shelter as men starts to fire their guns aimlessly at her. Non of them hits her even with one bullet. Ella gives a laugh as she loads her gun. She gets up and shoots two men, who are loading their guns. Ella then takes shelter again as another fixers starts to shoot at her. Ella pushes her microphone in her ear. "Baby~, it's getting little heated in here~" Ella warns Defalt, who laughs to her. "I just need ten more minutes" Defalt tells Ella, who guards herself as her shelter starts grumple down. "Not sure can I give you that much time. Make it five" Ella says to Defalt, getting up then and shoots two more men again.  
Then she runs to other shelter, hearing how Defalt laughs in microphone. "Are you challenging me?" Defalt laughs making Ella laugh too. "Kinda" Ella answers with evil laugh. "Sure, baby. Just a little longer" Defalt laughs to microphone and Ella nods then. "Aye, sweetie" Ella laughs now. She shoots all her bullets from that magazine, hitting literally nothing and then gets down to load her pistol again. "Last bullets... Well. Fuck" Ella snorts as she takes her phone. She checks cameras seeing few more fixers here and there. And more are coming.  
As Ella gets down three, she hides again. "Yoohoo~ my love. I am ready" Ella hears laughing from microphone which makes Ella give a laugh. "Just in time! Now I just need to get out of here?" Ella kinda asks while laughing from Defalt, who chuckles. "I am getting you out of there" Defalt says and then suddenly there comes blackout. Ella sneaks out of the enemies sight and soon she is walking on street. She gets in a car and as she is driving away, someone calls her. She pushes microphone saying: "Speak to me" and she hears laughing. "Thank you, baby~ I got my data" Ella hears Defalts laughing now, who continues then: "Aaaand! Someone wants to meet me. I want you to come with me".  
Ella is little surprised by this. "Why me?" She asks then as she stops to traffic lights. "I need you as a bodyguard" Defalt explains to Ella, who sighs heavily. "Please tell me, you are not getting in danger..." Ella like begs disappointedly from Defalt, who laughs. "Naah! Don't worry" Defalt smiles. Ella parks her car and starts walking as she listens to Defalts talking. "I kinda got a meeting" Defalt gives a laugh making Ella wonder. "A meeting?" Ella asks as she gets to sidestreet and from there in a garage.  
In garage, Defalt is leaning against his car. "Yup. A meeting. You are driving" He says with a smirk to Ella, who rises eyebrow as she walks towards him. Defalt throws keys to her, female catching them easily from air. "With who?" Ella asks now suspiciously from Defalt, who snorts. "I explain on the road" Defalt grins. Duo gets in car, Ella sitting on drivers seat and Defalt next to her.  
Defalt shows location to Ella, who knows the place. She starts up the car and leaves garage. On their way, Defalt tells about this meeting. It's with Dermot "Lucky" Quinn. Ella has heard of him, and she is not happy about this. "And Ella... Don't let him see our relationship. You are just a bodyguard to me for this moment, okay?" Defalt speaks to Ella, who nods. "You are the boss" Ella smirks now. Defalt takes hold of her hand smiling to her lovingly. Then he puts on his mask.  
Ella drives car in closed parking area. She gets up and opens door for Defalt, who gets up then, walking right towards an old man. "Aah. Defalt. Nice to meet you" Lucky smiles to Defalt, who crosses his arms. "Dermot "Lucky" Quinn. This is surprising" Defalt smirks to Lucky, who gives a laugh. As another man, a body guard, walks to Defalt, trying to check him, Ella walks between them. "Hands off" Ella says with low tone, making Defalt smirk under his mask and other men surprised. Lucky chuckles as he looks at Defalt and Ella.   
Lucky orders his man back off and Defalt takes a better pose. "Why you wanted to meet?" Defalt asks from Lucky, who clears his throat. "I want to hire you. One hacker has been a bit risky" Lucky explains to Defalt, who gives a laugh. "A hacker? You have enough power to get him down on your own, so why you don't do it? Scared?" Defalt with laughing tone to Lucky, who rolls his eyes at him. "Well, young one. This one is not exactly a problem to me, but it is a nuisance. She was my, let's say affiliation. She helped me, but she has developed a conscience. And I want her down just like her friends" Lucky explains to Defalt, who crosses his arms. "So, you need my help" Defalt smirks now knowing that this will be fun.  
Lucky nods to Defalt and takes better position. "She's become a liability. I want her down" Lucky says then with a little smile. Defalt is little suspicious about this and Lucky sees it. "I am a business man. I pay you for your effort. Do we have a deal?" Lucky asks then while looking at Defalt, who takes his phone in his hand.  
Suddenly a man rises his gun at Defalt, who just glances at him, but at the same second Ella hits gunmans arm in two areas, then twists his arm and quickly disarms man aiming then his own gun at him. This makes Defalt smirk again under his mask. "I said hands off" Ella looks at man angrily and man gives a laugh.  
Lucky is surprised, but more likely marveled. "Young woman... I am impressed" Lucky smiles to Ella, who puts guns safety on and removes the magazine. "Thank you, sir" Ella smiles to man as she checks the gun then turning to look at Lucky. "How about I hire you?" Lucky asks then surprising Ella, who just shakes her head. "I am sorry, but I am already hired" Ella says then straightening her back as she stands next to Defalt. "It must be a pleasure to work for Defalt" Lucky gives a laugh. "Don't be so sure about that. He just pays good money" Ella snorts to Lucky as she puts gun on the ground and magazine next to it.  
As old man takes a look at Defalt, who is just standing arms crossed, he grins turning to look at Ella. "May I ask... Why a woman when a man can be stronger?" Lucky asks then from Defalt, making him snort and shrug. "As you saw, she is good and does her job well" Defalt laughs now. Lucky rises his chin and takes a look at another bodyguard of his and then nods towards Ella. Man nods and then, out of nowhere attacks woman. As Ella dodges attack, she moves to side a little, kicking mans side and then takes hold of his neck. With quick motion, she slams him on the ground.  
Lucky laughs to himself as he watches the show and Ella walks back to Defalt, standing behind him. "Let's make it a deal" Defalt laughs slightly. Lucky nods giving him a USB-stick. "Some information, you should know first" Lucky smirks to Defalt, who nods. Ella opens cars door to Defalt, who sits down and Ella closes the door and walks to drivers side. She sits down and starts up the car, driving away quickly.  
Soon as duo are on the road, Defalt has taken away his mask and he is checking USB-stick from all GPS hacks and such. "It's clean. I am surprised" Defalt gives a laugh as he checks USB from outside. "I am suspicious about that man..." Ella says while thinking. Defalt smirks to her. "Don't worry about him. If he ends up being a problem, we can kill him. He has a pacemaker in his heart. He is pretty old" Defalt smirks evilly and Ella laughs now. "He better not fuck with me..." Defalt like thinks out loud then.  
As Ella stops at traffic lights, Defalt takes a gentle hold of her hand. "He got his eyes on you..." Defalt whispers then getting a soft smile from Ella. "Don't worry. I have you on my side" Ella smiles to Defalt, who just gives a laugh. "If he lays a finger on you, I will destroy him and everyone dear to him" Defalt smiles to Ella, who gives a laugh. "You are so romantic" Ella giggles and continues driving as light turns green. "Do you know what you are looking for?" Ella asks then from Defalt, who nods while chuckling. "Yeah... This will be easy" Defalt laughs now, making Ella smirk too.  
Later Defalt is hacking as Ella is sitting on couch reading news. Suddenly Defalt jumps up partying. "I fucking found him!" Defalt yells suddenly making Ella startle. Ella gets up and walks to Defalt, who continues excitedly his doings. "You found who?" Ella asks suspiciously and Defalt gives a laugh. "Raymond motherfucking Kenney" Defalt smiles proudly. Ella gets shocked. "You mean... The man, who killed those people?!" Ella starts to smile and Defalt nods few times to her. Duo hugs as they are laughing together.  
Defalt stops then to think. He smirks evilly. "You know... I have an idea..." Defalt gives a laugh taking his phone. He thinks something as he is checking his phone. As Ella crosses her arms wondering, Defalt turns to look at her. "We are setting a trap" Defalt smirks now mischievously getting Ellas attention. "You remember that guy, Vigilante, who has made little problems for the Club? He needs Ray. Someone to decrypt those files" Defalt like thinks out loud, explaining his plan to Ella, who smirks evilly crossing her arms. "And with that I can get in their channel and find Clara" Defalt laughs now to Ella, who chuckles: "So, where to plant a trap?" making Defalt think.  
As man thinks, he takes a look up at ceiling. "Somewhere... Where Ray has been and where's a lot of guards" Defalt smirks now. "Let's start to check" Ella grins now and Defalt nods to her sitting back down. They start to look for Rays signals and where he might have been. After few minutes, Ella points a place in map. "There. The Wards. We can make it look like you have nothing to do with it" Ella smiles now and Defalt nods. He takes his phone and data in UBS-stick smiling to Ella: "Let's get going. You are driving" and Ella gives a laugh taking car keys in her hand.  
They go to The Wards, driving to half-demolished building. There's old computer which Defalt checks as Ella is staying as a guard. "Wow. It's really working" Defalt gives a laugh as he starts putting Rays information and data in there. As he is ready, he looks around. He takes his phone and decides to hire a lot of fixers. Quickly he leaves with Ella. On the way, Ella asks why he wants to hire fixers. "Someone to hold him long enough so I can get to their channel" Defalt explains to woman, who understands him then.

As Defalt is sitting on his computer, he gets message. Vigilante has arrived at The Wards. "Finally. Ella!" Defalt gives a laugh as he starts to track this Vigilante. Ella walks to him and takes headphones with microphone in her head starting to lead fixers. "Let him get to the computer" Ella tells to fixers. Defalt in other hand, quickly by using a little of his hired fixers, he gets in this Vigilantes phone. "He is heavily armed!" A fixer yells to Ella, who then answers: "Use the shelters as your advantage", but hears how the man she was talking to yells in pain and then goes silent.  
Ella turns to look at Defalt while being disappointed as she massages her forehead. "There were 6 men... He managed to get all of them down in 5 minutes. Your "fixers" are an idiots" Ella sighs heavily and being annoyed as Defalt just laughs. "Well. He started to download data. I need some time to get in his channel and find their base" Defalt smirks now. He likes challenge. Ella nods to him and speaks to microphone then as she hears a man talking to her. "Hold him some time. Get him away from computer, but don't drive him away" Ella commands men, who answers to her: "Roger that" and she listens their talking.  
Defalt is close already. He is tracking signals. "I am done" Defalt says then to Ella, who nods. Ella hears yelling and one man yells to her: "He is a maniac! There's only two of us left!" and Ella yells back to him: "Just back off! Your job is done" and man agrees.  
Ella hears how men speaks about running to fire truck and take it. Ella listens to some time until she hears, how they die too. Defalt disconnects their call and cuts their lines quickly. "Why do they have to be so fucking stupid?... 16 men and all dead..." Ella sighs heavily as she takes headphones off of her head. "Well, we are ready. I found them. Now we just wait for few days and then attack" Defalt smirks evilly looking at his computers screen as Ella gives a laugh sitting down on chair next to Defalt. "This is gonna be fun" Ella giggles. Defalt nods to her laughing: "They will never know what hit them...".

Defalt walks in room wearing his black relaxed jeans and his custom hoodie. He has his mask on, but his hoodie is open and he isn't wearing anything under it. Ella stares at man, who massages his neck, yawning at the same time as he walks to his computer putting it on. Then he walks to take drink from fridge. He turns to look at Ella, who is looking at him little greedily. "What is it?" Defalt asks with a little laugh and Ella walks closer to him. "I want to take a picture of you" Ella smiles biting her lip as she takes her phone from table as man open his energy drink can.  
"My handsome rat boy..." Ella smirks to Defalt, who laughs a little as he shows his middle finger at female. "Fuck off, kitten" Defalt laughs as Ella takes pic of man with her phone. She then puts phone back on the table as she drinks her energy drink a little. Defalt moves his mask to drink his energy drink too. "Fuck, I needed this" Defalt gives a laugh and Ella walks to him then.  
Slowly she takes mans mask off revealing his face to her. "What?" Defalt smiles and Ella giggles giving kiss on his cheek. "You are just cute" Ella smiles to Defalt, who wonders, but doesn't ask. "Want to have some fun?" Defalt asks from Ella, who moves closer to him.  
Defalt takes Ella in kiss and sits on chair as he starts to undress her. He undresses her jeans and under wear and pushes his cock in her. "Let's have fun shall we?" Defalt asks and Ella starts to move making Defalt grunt curses in air as he is pleasured by Ellas movements.  
As Ella is riding Defalt, who is sitting on chair, a door opens suddenly. A fixer walks in room, but he freezes as he sees what is going on. "I am so sorry!" Man yells in embarrassment, but Defalt and Ella just laughs to him. "Don't worry. You are not the first one seeing us like this" Defalt laughs looking at man, who is staring at floor. He shudders when Ella moans suddenly as Defalt pushes little harder in her. "I came to tell you that we have found traces of that man, Aiden Pearce" Man tells Defalt, who snorts then. "I will take care of him" Defalt smiles and man nods leaving quickly then.  
As man is gone, Ella and Defalt both tries to hold their laughter, but bursts out laughing. "You really like to be noisy.." Defalt smirks and Ella shows her tongue at male biting it softly and brushing it against her teeth. Defalt takes better hold of her hips and pushes again in her strongly making her moan now even louder. She tries to hold Defalts shoulders and keep her balance as man pounds in her now strongly. "Ellah~! I can feel your fluids on my skin~" Defalt teases Ella, who is now in her own world moaning like no tomorrow.


	5. ~~(8:> and his plans

"Time for some fun" Defalt gives a laugh putting his mask on as he sits down. He is checking location of Vigilantes base he found before. He starts to hack in there. As he is hacking, he tries to hold his laughter. Group tries to hack him back. As Ella is sitting away from him, she is smiling seeing that Defalt is having so much fun. After some time, Defalt sees that his camera goes on. Calmly, he waves to camera and shuts it down. That's when he gets in. He is looking how his game is playing just how he wanted.  
He sends a message "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID CLARA" and an audio file with text: "Play me". Then he sits back calmly. "Enjoy the show" Defalt smirks under his mask as he just continues having fun. "Holy shit. So much data..." Defalt gives a laugh as he puts a virus to his enemies system. He starts to download data and delete it from them. He sends a message to group: "NOW YOU SEE YOUR DATA. NOW YOU DON'T" as data starts to get deleted. Guy is so close to laughing now. Last message he sends to group is: "UBER PWNED. COURTESY OF DEFALT" and then cuts all connections.  
As he is done, he gets up and burst out into laughter just like Ella. Duo are laughing their asses of as they are just thinking about what kind of shit storm Defalt just created to group. "I would have loved to see their faces!" Defalt laughs taking off his mask. Ella is holding her stomach as she is laughing. "I can't believe this! They fell into it!" Ella laughs loudly and Defalt takes a look at his computer. "Now... It's gonna get fun. I am pretty sure, they are looking for my location. It will take some time for them, but not long. So I need to be careful. I need to stay few weeks out of my apartment" Defalt thinks as he looks at his computer and then at Ella.  
Then he laughs again. "Fuck... It would have been golden to see their faces! Poor Fox got played by a rat..." Defalt laughs to himself making Ella laugh too. "When is rat going to play with the cat?" Ella asks suggestively from Defalt, who walks to her slowly. "Aww. You have to learn to be patient" Defalt smirks now as he looks at Ella, who licks her lips. "I deserve some attention" Ella smiles not-so-innocently making Defalt laugh and Defalt takes hold of her hair. "I guess it's time to keep company to cat" Defalt whispers while smirking and kisses Ella passionately.  
Later, as Ella and Defalt are laying on floor, Defalt turns to look at Ella, who smiles to him. "Hey Ella... I made something" Defalt smiles little nervously and Ella rises eyebrow in wonder. Defalt takes his phone typing something on it and soon, a very soft, melodic and beautiful electronic music starts playing from stereos.  
Ella listens to it carefully closing her eyes and she enjoys it. Music is calm, but quick at the same time with nice beat and melodic parts. As it ends, Ella turns to look at Defalt. "I love it! It's so beautiful! With all those melodic parts together with that small beat, it sounds like it's full of love. Is that your new song?" Ella speaks excitedly to male. Defalt turns silent and shy suddenly. Ella gets little worried, but then Defalt smiles to her saying: "It's my new song. I named it Ballad of Ella. I made it for you" making Ella freeze.  
Woman hugs Defalt suddenly. "God.. I love you so much..." Ella whispers crying slightly against Defalt, who hugs her keeping her close to his chest. "I love you too, Ella" Defalt whispers. Ella gets up then looking at males eyes as he moves all hair away from Ellas face. Duo kisses gently and Ella lays down on top of Defalt, who just strokes females hair softly, keeping her close to him. Defalt chuckles then quietly: "This just my way to tell it to you".

Defalt decides to go to meet a friend of his as is having a good day. Clara is sitting at sidestreet, being in her own thoughts as Defalt walks in front of her. Clara jumps up taking distance to Defalt. "Hey Clara" Defalt smiles to woman, who is at the same time angry and scared. Ella is staring at duo from far away, just as Defalt asked, but she can hear everything, thanks to Defalts microphone.  
Clara stares at Defalt anger shining in her eyes. Defalt just tilts his head to side, chuckling to woman. "You told him..." Claras voice is shaking, but so full of anger, staring at Defalt. She looks hostile, ready to attack at any moment. "Clara, Clara, Clara. He would have known it sooner or later. You had your chance. I just helped you move forward. You should thank me" Defalt mocks Clara, who is biting her teeth together. As Defalt snickers, Clara takes a pistol pointing it at Defalt.   
Defalt rises his chin, smirking under his mask. "I was you I wouldn't be pointing that gun this way" Defalt chuckles and suddenly Clara hears a click of a loaded gun. Slowly she turns to look over her shoulder seeing Ella, who is looking pretty pissed off. "Qui?" Clara manages to ask making Ella give a laugh. "How about you put that gun away?" Ella asks with annoyed smile from another woman, who is looking shocked.  
Defalt just laughs to Clara. "Are you mad because of what happened with DedSec?" Clara asks from Defalt, who bursts out laughing. "Like I want to join you little boyscouts" Defalt laughs, but then calms down taking a breath. "Let's be honest. You have more serious problems than me. If I was you, I would be running to that man of yours before he dies" Defalt smirks turning his back to Clara, who is about to attack him, but Ella just tackles her to ground.  
As Clara takes a look at Ella, she gives her a smile and knocks her unconscious. Then Ella gets up. "Leave her. We have to go" Defalt says to woman, who nods. She takes Claras gun and duo leaves area quickly.  
Ella goes to see Sam, who is ready with one job. Ella has to kill one man for him. "Don't tell me it's vigilante. Guys on the news all the time" Ella sighs and Sam laughs. "Oh no. He has no idea about our business, yet" Sam smiles. He gives a picture to Ella, who takes a look at it. Old man in suit and comped dark brown hair. "Nicolas Mahon. Take care of him" Sam just says and Ella nods. She leaves room and goes to change her clothes to a dress, because man is at a club.  
As she gets in car, she takes a deep breath and drives to destination. Easy. Just poison his drink. Ella walks here and there and then at bar counter, where that man is waiting for someone. Man takes a look at Ella and whistles. "My my my... Who are you?" Man speaks temptingly to Ella, who turns to look at him. She is disgusted, but she won't show it. Instead she just smiles happily.  
Man pays Ellas drink and takes her closer to him. "My my.. Darling, you are one hot mess" Man smiles to Ella, who giggles. "Oh no. Sir, what is your name?" Ella asks innocently from man, who smirks: "Nicolas Mahon. Nice to meet you...?" Man asks now and Ella smiles brightly: "Sally".  
As Ella talks with man, she poisons his drink easily and then gets up. She leaves telling man that she has something she needs to do and would love to meet again. As she is outside, she hops in car and drives back to Sam's club. "Fuck.. That was disgusting..." Ella sighs heavily as she drives. At Club Sam meets her outside at the behind. "You did good Ella" Sam smiles happily and takes Ella inside. Ella goes to change her clothes and then goes to talk to Sam. Quickly she leaves and decides to go to see Defalt.  
Ella is walking towards Defalts apartment, when she sees Raymond Kenney sneaking in there. She moves aside and calls to Defalt. "Check your house. Your friend Bony got in" Ella says quietly and as she hears Defalt laugh, she asks what to do. Defalt tells her to wait for few moments, before doing anything. "Let Ray have fun, but get him out soon before he finds anymore things, like something that connects to you" Defalt laughs at the other side of call and Ella gives a laugh: "Whatever you want, darling" and ends the call.  
She checks cameras and everything seeing Ray playing around and searching computers area. As fixers gets to her, she commands them to move in with her fingers, without saying a word and hides to stairs. As she sees, how Ray gets out, she tells fixers that and commands them outside. But for their surprise, Aiden is there.  
Ella stays hiding, but checks cameras and such finding Aiden there. She calls to Defalt quickly. "Baby. Stay away from your house. We have a problems here. That sly fox" Ella tells Defalt with annoyed tone. "Be careful, baby girl. I am sending help. I am not taking a risk that something happens to you" Defalt speaks to Ella, who agrees taking a look into camera, nodding to it. "See you soon, baby" Defalt says as he ends the call.  
Ella tails Aiden for some time seeing him get outside. As she gets back inside, she meets three fixers, who runs to her. "You okay, lady?" Men asks from her and she nods. "Get that fucker out of my sight" Ella says annoyingly to two of men, who nods to her moving outside to find Aiden. At that time, third man leads Ella outside in car and helps her out of the area. In car she sends message to Defalt: "Come to my apartment".  
Soon man leaves Ella near her house, Ella thanks him and walks some time to get home. She stops in front of very old high-rise. As she gets inside the building, she finds Defalt sitting in front of her apartments door waiting for her. "Hey baby" Ella smiles to man as she takes her keys from her bag. Defalt gets up smiling to Ella. Suddenly a door to Ellas neighbors apartment opens. An old lady walks outside. "Sally, who is that man? He has been sitting there for awhile" woman asks worriedly and Ella gives a laugh. "Don't worry Martha. This is my boyfriend, John" Ella smiles to Martha, who sighs relievedly. Smiling then like grinning to Ella: "Remember rules then" making Ella laughs: "Martha!" as Martha laughs walking back in her apartment.  
Ella opens door and duo walks inside. As door is closed, Defalt hugs Ella tightly. "Did that bastard hurt you?" Defalt asks right away and Ella laughs. "Like that old man can ever have a chance" Ella jokes making Defalt give a laugh. "Well... Now what?" Ella asks from male, who takes a deep breath. "He is coming after me later. So, let's continue our plan. He will make a mistake" Defalt grins now and Ella nods to him.  
She then puts her jacket on hallstand and turns on the lights. "It's been some time when I came here last time..." Ella laughs to herself looking around and then walks inside. Defalt takes a look at apartment, checking all rooms. It's apartment with two bedrooms, big kitchen, bathroom and open living room. "This is pretty nice!" Defalt smiles as he looks around. "Yeah. Rent is small, apartment is big, only sad thing is that it's old" Ella laughs.  
Defalt moves around the house and then walks to Ella, who walks to door. "Even things are bad, check this out" Ella smirks and opens door to balcony. Duo walks there then. "The view is nice" Ella smiles looking at view of Chicagos night. Lights shining here and there and night is beautiful. "You hungry?" Ella asks from Defalt giving a smirk to him as duo walks back inside.  
As duo sits down, Defalt takes a deep breath. "Fuck..." Defalt curses as he is thinking about how Ray and Aiden found his home so quickly. At the same time, Ella checks her fridge. There's only beer. She takes two cans, giving another one to Defalt, who gives a laugh. "I don't have any food here. We have to go to the store" Ella gives an embarrassed laugh to Defalt as man opens his beer taking then a look at Ella. "Don't worry. It's not a long walk" Ella smiles to Defalt, who nods then. "Well.. That's the smallest problem now. I need to think what to do..." Defalt sighs heavily.  
Ella looks at Defalt some time. "What if you come here? You can live with me" Ella gives a sweet giggle to Defalt, making him freeze. He looks around and then at Ella. "I have one empty room, which I use as storage. Here's enough space for your stuff too" Ella smiles to Defalt, who is staring at her eyes open wide. "Wow wow wow, Ella! Hold up. I would only put you in danger" Defalt says to Ella taking a better position now.  
He puts his beer on coffee table turning to face Ella, who grins to him proudly. "Well. You need someone to look after you" Ella smiles to Defalt, who gives a laugh to her. "You have a point..." Defalt scratches back of his head. "And baby... I am your bodyguard" Ella smirks to Defalt, who kisses her deeply. "Let's go to the store" Defalt smiles to Ella, who nods.  
Ella gets up and walks to her bedroom. She walks to wardrobe checking it as Defalt walks to door, leaning against the frame. "Whaya doing?" Defalt asks with a suspicious smile. Ella takes a hoodie and throws it to Defalt. "You need other clothes" Ella gives a laugh as Defalt is looking at hoodie. "Wait! Is this mine?!" Defalt asks wondering and Ella laughs nervously. "Remember that time you gave me that as I was in that stripper outfit?" Ella asks from Defalt, who remembers whole case. He puts hoodie on and walks to Ella. "I kinda wanna see that outfit again..." Defalt whispers to Ella, who nods blushing as Defalt takes her close to him.  
Duo goes to the store, that is not so far. They buy some food and as they come back, they decide to go through their plan once again. After it they check all connections with Ellas computer. "I need to make him come to me. I have a plan" Defalt smirks now thinking what to do to this Fox...

Defalt is hosting a event at Dot ConneXion. He has hired fixers to fill rooftop and near by area. This should be easy...  
Ella walks inside the bar. She listens to music and talks with two other fixers, who are blending in people, looking for the vigilante. Suddenly Ella gets a message to her phone. "Ella! Get out of here! You are in danger!" Defalt messages to Ella, who stops walking as she wonders what message is about. She looks up at DJ table, seeing Defalt, who then sends message to her: "Please". Ella understands him. She nods and leaves building quietly.  
As Ella is walking on street, she gets call from Defalt. "Are you okay?" Defalt asks right away as Ella answers to call. "Baby, I am fine. Where are you?" Ella asks then looking around stealthily. "On my way to home. Meet me there" Defalt speaks quietly. Ella looks around as she says: "I am on my way" and ends call after it. She is already close to her house. She goes to sidestreet and from there to bigger street. In 15 minutes she is waiting for Defalt in her house.  
As Ella sees Defalt walking in apartment, she runs to hug man, who takes her in his arms quickly. "You are safe..." Defalt sighs in relieve and Ella takes a look at male, like checking him. "What happened?!" Ella yells in fear and Defalt gives a laugh. "I need to tell you the whole story" Defalt says and duo sits down. Defalt starts explaining everything about Aiden and his friends to Ella, who understands everything then. "And that's why I hacked your status, changed name, occupation and income... So I could keep you safe from him" Defalt explains to Ella, who realizes now that she was in danger without realizing it at that moment.  
Female takes hold of Defalts hand. "I am glad you were there..." Ella smiles to Defalt, who hugs her then. "I am so sorry... For putting you in danger" Defalts speaks to Ella, who is surprised. She gives a soft laugh to man, taking hold of his cheeks. "Darling. I wasn't in danger. You were" Ella speaks to Defalt, who presses his forehead against Ellas shoulder. "What would I do if something happened to you?.." Defalt whispers quietly to Ella, who strokes his head tenderly.  
As Defalt straightens his back, he looks at his computer. "I have to go underground for a moment... Stay out of sight" Defalt thinks out loud and then Ella strokes his cheek. "I am here to help you. Make sure you get everything you need" Ella smiles to man, who smiles to her. "Where would I be without you?" Defalt jokes kissing female then. Defalt sits down then in front of his computer. "But I can start to take care of someone... Man, who killed my brother" Defalt smirks looking at security camera video that shows Ray and Aiden talking together. He points at Ray, who stays on his place as Aiden walks away.  
As duo are staying quiet, Defalt gives serious look to Ella, who turns worried. This look doesn't mean any good. Defalt takes a breath and tries to smile to Ella, who can see right through him, knowing he has something not-so-nice to say. And she is not ready for that. "Ella. If something happens to me, I want you to have everything I own" Defalt says with clear voice, shocking Ella.  
Woman stares at him eyes open wide in shock. She feels how she is about to cry. "No-no-no. No! We are not having this conversation! I am not going to lose you!" Ella yells to Defalt voice shaking, but filled with anger, being scared and thinking about the worst. "Ella! I am not leaving!" Defalt tries to calm down Ella, who is in panic now. "I am not letting you die!" Ella yells crying to Defalt, who tries to get her in hug, but woman holds her look in mans eyes shaking like Hell. "Ella! Listen to me!" Defalt yells now taking hold of womans hands.   
Ella sobs as she is looking into Defalts eyes. "Ella. We need this plan. There are many people, who wants me gone. It's a possibility that they manage to do it one day and I want you to have all my stuff. Everything. Money, computers, data, everything" Defalt explains to Ella, who wipes her tears now. "Promise you are not leaving me..." Ella whispers and Defalt smirks, proudly, to her, laughing a little: "Hey! We are talking about me!"  
Ella is little worried now, but Defalt kisses her softly smiling to her then lovingly. "Only one has caught the rat" Defalt whispers to Ella, who rises her head to look into Defalts eyes. "And that was you" Defalt smiles to Ella, making her blush, but smile too. Ella cries as she hugs Defalt tightly, holding him close to her. Defalt just enjoys the hug smiling to himself as he presses his head against Ellas head. "This is my first time seeing you like this..." Defalt whispers to Ella, who swallows her tears. "I'm scared. I would die for you, but-" Ella speaks, but Defalt stops her. "Don't you dare to say that you would die for me. Say you would live for me" Defalt says face plain serious to Ella, who hugs him again. "I am living for you" Ella says to man, who sighs in relieve hugging Ella happily.


	6. A Serene moment

Ella walks on street with Defalt looking for nice few. They have left Chicago for a moment. They need a little vacation from all that chaos. Ella walks to fence and climbs on it, sitting down to look at view of sunset, all kinds of colors of nature, orange, green, blue, pink and even violet. It's a beautiful evening. She takes a look at Defalt, who is trying to take pictures of view. He is trying to think a cover for his coming album.  
Defalt takes a look at sunset trying to focus camera on something beautiful. He snaps a picture of view, but he sighs as he takes a look at picture. Then he turns to look at Ella, who is sitting on fence. Without her noticing, Defalt focuses camera on her and snaps a picture. He takes a look at it smiling to himself. He has decided his album cover. Then he puts camera around his neck and walks to Ella, who smiles to him happily.  
"What a view!" Ella laughs a little taking another look at view. Defalt leans against fence staring at Ella, whole time smiling like he has fallen in love. "Indeed" He smiles and Ella turns to look at him. They smile to each others and softly, Defalt takes hold of her hand holding it in his while looking at Ellas eyes. "You should take the picture for your album cover" Ella rises eyebrow smiling. Defalt gives a laugh shaking his head. "I already did" Defalt grins and Ella hits his shoulder softly making man laugh too.  
Defalt then takes hold of her hands smiling to her as he helps her down on the ground. "I just wanted to spend some time together. Outside" Defalt smiles lovingly, happily and little softly to Ella, making her heart skip a beat. She blushes, turning red as a tomato. Defalt kisses her holding her close to him and then duo just stands leaning against each others, looking at the sunset.

Ella turns to look at Sam, as man sighs heavily. "I really liked you, but I told you about falling in love" Sam says little sadly. As Ella tries to speak to him, Sam rises his hand. "Kill her" Sam commands his men then. As men tries to attack Ella, woman pushes back harder. She gets down most of them alone and without weapons. "You are indeed very good..." Sam sighs heavily, looking into at Ella, who is staring at him angrily. Suddenly Ella makes a blackout and escapes. "Find her!" Sams yelling can be heard as Ella is escaping. For their misfortune, Ella manages to escape easily.  
Ella walks back home as she goes straight to bathroom. Defalt walks out of kitchen. "Ella?" Defalt wonders as he walks to bathrooms door. "Hey, baby" Ella answers to Defalt, who is getting worried. "What's wrong?" Defalt asks now and Ella takes some time to answer. "I had a rough day. I am taking a shower" Ellas voice is happy, but somehow shaking. Defalt knows that she is not okay. "Open the door. What happened?" Defalt asks right away, trying to open the door.  
Ella opens it then. Defalt gets shocked. Ellas face is bruised and she has blood on her lips. "Bleeding stopped already" Ella says quickly as she looks at her boyfriend, who is horrified. "Ella... What happened?" Defalt asks quietly and Ella sighs massaging her neck. "I kinda got in problems..." Ella thinks way to explain whole scenario. "Who did this?" Defalt asks now voice serious. Ella won't even hesitate as she answers: "Sam"  
Defalt takes Ella near him quickly, hugging her tightly. "I am taking care of this. You stay here" Defalt says to Ella, who grabs hold of his hoodie as he is taking distance. "Don't leave me now" Ella whispers to Defalt, making him stop right away. Man looks at his girlfriend, seeing all that fear and sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll have a lot of people on my side. He won't leave that club alive" Defalt winks eye at Ella. He starts explaining his plan to Ella, who is getting excited about this all. She just wants Sam gone.  
At the night, As Sam is sitting in his office, he sighs heavily. "We need to take her down... She is working for someone..." Sam tells to men, who nods. Suddenly TV on wall turns on. Everyone turns to look at it. On it appears Defalts mask. "I am Defalt. Welcome to my party" A low voice says and suddenly there comes a blackout freaking Sam out.  
As lights turn back on, Sam is sitting alone in his room and all his men are dead. He gets up in horror, but suddenly someone helps him back down by pushing his shoulders down. Man is horrified as he turns around and Defalt is standing behind him his masks light shining brightly. "Hey Sam. Sit down" Defalt smirks to man, who is shaking now. "De-Defalt?" Sam manages to call out mans name in shaking voice.  
Defalt walks in front of him as he walks around in office. "I am surprised" Sam says, but Defalt laughs. "No, you are not" Defalt says as he turns to look at Sam. Sam tries to calm down as he looks at Defalt. "She was in bad shape" Defalt says now with angry tone making Sam startle. "Excuse me?" Sam asks from Defalt, who straightens his back. "Her beautiful face was full of bruises and wounds... I didn't like it" Defalt says now angrily to Sam, who is even more surprised. "Wait?! She is working for you?" Sam asks quickly.  
Defalt shakes his head giving a laugh. "Oh, no no. She is not" Defalt says to Sam, who sighs relievedly. "She is my girlfriend" Defalts words and angry tone makes Sam freeze. As Sam turns to look at Defalt, horror in his eyes, Defalt smirks. "I hope you understand, why I am mad to you" Defalt says now and continues: "Her beautiful face was bruised... Her body was full of wounds... healing will take some time..." his voice being calm but dark and strong.  
Sam is terrified of Defalt. "So.. I want you to sign this" Defalt smirks and gives paper to Sam. Sam reads it wondering. "Why would I give my club to you?" Sam asks from Defalt, who gives a laugh. "So I won't kill you" Defalt smirks now. Sam takes a pen and signs paper quickly. "Good... Good" Defalt smirks happily. Then he glances at Sam. "Clean this mess" He says and Sam rises eyebrow. Suddenly fixers runs in room. Defalt leaves room hearing few gun shots and Sam yelling in fear which stops quickly.  
As Defalt gets back home, he finds Ella sitting on couch, waiting for him. "It's done" Defalt smiles to Ella, who is surprised. Then Defalt gives paper to her. Woman reads it getting shocked. "You are welcome dear" Defalt smiles to Ella as she rises her head to look into mans eyes. "Baby... Why... You didn't kill him?" Ella asks from Defalt, who gives a laugh. "Oh. I killed him. No one can hurt you and survive" Defalt smirks giving kiss to Ella, who giggles softly.  
Defalt sits next to Ella taking her in his arms, hugging her and keeping her warm. "Now you have a club. How does it feel like?" Defalt gives a laugh looking at Ella, who is looking at paper. She then snuggles against Defalts chest. "I am free..." Ella whispers softly. Defalt rises her head, only to find out that girl is crying now. "What is wrong?" Male asks worriedly, but Ella laughs wiping her tears. "I am so happy!" Ella smiles suddenly hugging Defalt, who hugs her back keeping her close to him.

Ella is celebrating her birthday with Defalt and her friends in her club. As Ella is dancing with Jessie and Sophia, Defalt is leaning against bar counter, looking at her while smiling like an idiot in love. Felix puts drink in front of him. Defalt gives a laugh then. "I am going to marry that woman" Defalt says suddenly, making Felix get shocked. "Are you serious?" Man asks from Defalt, who nods turning to look at him: "Yup", but quickly turns to look at Ella again.  
As he stares at Ella, Felix gives a laugh. "Well. I must say, if she should marry someone, it should be you" Felix smiles to Defalt, who thanks him with a smile and drinks his drink a little, but turns to look at Ella again. "I actually went to check rings already. It just sounds pretty early" Defalt tells to Felix, who is staring at man eyes open wide. "You have been dating for a year! Do it, man!" Felix laughs a little making Defalt laugh too. "Yeah... I should" Defalt smiles turning to look at Ella again as she walks to him.  
"Come, baby!" Ella giggles taking hold of Defalts hand as man gets to put his glass on bar counter. Ella takes Defalt with her to dance on dancefloor. As duo are having fun, Ella whispers near Defalts ear: "I want you to play me a song" and Defalt rises eyebrow. "What song?" Defalt asks then and Ella smiles to him: "Any of your songs" making male smile and take his phone. "Sure" Defalt smirks and puts on his song, Ballad of Ella, and kisses Ella, holding her waist to keep her against him.  
As Ella wraps her arms around Defalts shoulders, she giggles softly against Defalts lips. "Happy birthday, Ella" Defalt whispers to Ella, who blushes softly. Defalt hugs Ella keeping her close to him as he moves her slowly in the rhythm. Others moves aside letting duo have their moment.


	7. I am sorry

Ella smiles to Defalt, holding his hands softly and gently. Defalt moves closer to her and gives her a kiss on her lips. One small soft and loving kiss for Ella. "I'll see you soon" Defalt whispers to Ella, who nods to man smiling. Then Ella leaves while smiling to Defalt, who watches her walking away. Then man walks few steps backwards and puts on his mask before he sits down in front of his computer, which he puts on. Soon lights goes on and Defalt smirks under his mask. "Welcome" He speaks to his audience.  
Ella walks to another room. She takes a look at screen seeing Defalt with his mask on, on it and next to it on another screen she sees Raymond Kenney...

As Ray rises his phone, Ella wonders what he is doing. Few seconds later, Defalt gets shocked as gas starts to fill the room. He tries to stop it but he can't. As more and more gas fills the room, he starts to get more and more frustrated and panicky. But as he feels how gas is starting to hit him, he flips the computer table before he falls on the chair.  
As Defalt falls on chair and he tries to breath, he puts on song. One last song. Ballad of Ella. When he listens to music, knowing he will die soon, he tries to smile. He remembers Ellas smile and can starts to smile now. "Ella..." He whispers voice breaking, like his lungs didn't have enough air. "Be safe..." Defalt whispers as his eyes closes.  
As Ella sees on screen, how Defalt falls on the chair coughing, she starts to panic: "NO!". She tries to clean the gas from the room with computer. As she looks at computer, she finds where Defalts room is. She runs there as fast as she can stopping at rooms door starting to push it open violently, only to find Defalt sitting silently on his chair.  
Slowly, Ella walks to him being little scared. She goes next to him and takes him in her arms hugging his body softly. "You can rest now.. I love you so much..." Ella whispers to Defalt holding him close. Now female realizes that in room, there is playing a familiar song, song Defalt made for Ella and named it "Ballad of Ella". Ella starts crying as she listens to music while holding Defalts body.  
And as others runs to room, they take a look at Ella, who turns to look at them over her shoulder. "Find that man... I am taking him down" Ella says voice filled with anger and sadness at the same time. Men bows to her and leaves room. Ella strokes Defalts head softly giving kiss on top of his mask. "Don't worry, my love. I will take care of this" Ella whispers then and all lights turns off.

"My name is Ella. And this was my story with him. Now it's time for revenge"


End file.
